The Love Below
by live.love.malfoy
Summary: Uderneath all the insults,hatred, and wise cracks is there really love between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger? If so, when will it show? What will happen for Draco and Hermione in their 7th and final year at Hogwarts?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! HOWEVER, I DO OWN THE PLOT, WHICH I HOPE YOU FIND TO YOUR LIKING.  
  
Underneath all the insults, hatred, and wise cracks is there really love between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger? If so, then when will it show? What will happen at Hogwarts in the seventh and final year for Draco and Hermione?  
  
The Love Below  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Draco Malfoy was a fine young man of 17. He was about to start his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year, however, was different because he was Head Boy. The news was no surprise. Draco knew from year one that he would be a Head. He had also known who the Head Girl would be from year one. None other than Hermione Granger. She was the girl who Draco was most keen on throwing insults at. The only reason for this was that she was a Mudblood. In other words not of pureblood, as her parents were both Muggles or non-magic folk. This year though, he would be sharing a place with Granger. Same common room but seperate dorms. Only they had the password to the place. There he would be able to throw insults without Potty and the Weasel hanging around her all the time like her bodyguards. Although in third year she proved she didn't need any bodyguard by slapping him across the face after he had insulted her. And now, sometimes, if he touched the wrong place on his jaw a shot of pain worse than when she actually slapped him would shoot like lightining. Well this year sure will be fun.  
  
Hermione Granger was a beautiful young lady of 16. Her hair was no longer bushy but srtaight and slightly curly somestimes. She was fairly tall and well filled out. All the Muggle boys were eyeing her all summer but tough for them because she had her heart set on another. She would start her seventh and final year at Hogwarts soon. This year, however, would be different. She had made Head Girl. She knew only to well who would be Head Boy. None other than Draco Malfoy. The boy who had insulted from the first year of her schooling at Hogwarts. The only reason he had done this was because she was a Muggle born. She hoped she could change his mind this year though.  
  
The train ride had seemed much shorter this year for both Heads'. Once there everyone was mobbing to their House tables talking excitedly about their summer. Now no only the boys but the girls as well were eyeing Hermione as though they had never seen her before.   
  
"Whoa! Look at you! You look great Hermione!" Ron said as they seated themselves for the sorting.  
  
"Thanks Ron!" Hermione smiled at her two best friends. Soon the girls were swarming around her followed by the guys. "Ummm... thanks but i really need oxygen right now." Everyone soon went back to their seats and Dumbldore began the sorting.  
  
"Now before the feast, some annoucements." began Dumbledore. "Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taught by Professor Snape as well as Potions."  
  
"Bet he's just jolly." Ron said to Harry and Hermione. Everyone, except for the first years, having just got here, knew Snape had been after that job for years.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore began again, "For the Head Boy and Girl. Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy!" The two stood up to a hearty applause. Draco glanced at Hermione and couldn't believe his beautiful gray eyes. 'Wow. She changed a lot over the summer. Her hair isn't bushy anymore, she has a bangin' figure, and- Draco listen to yourself! It's Granger! That filthy little Mudb- Look! Now you can't even call her that! She's so pretty! I think I'm in love.'  
  
"Now for the feast!" Dumbledore roared and snapped Draco out of his trance. Draco picked at his food and kept glancing at Hermione. Finally the feast ended and the prefects took the first years to their house common rooms. Draco and Hermione were lead to their private quarters by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"You know what you must do but first you must agree on a password. Goodnight." Dumbledore turned on his heel and strode away.  
  
Draco turned toward Hermione. Suddenly he couldn't breath. ' Calm down Draco. Calm down.' "So... what's the password?"  
  
"Ummm...I don't know.... I thought you'd choose it." Hermione said confused.  
  
"Okay... what about Quidditch?"  
  
"No that's too obvious. What about Rowling?"  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"She's an author. In the Muggle world. J.K. Rowling. She wrote some of the greatest books ever."  
  
"Fine. Whatever you say."   
  
A/N: OOOO! What will happen at Hogwarts this year? You'll have to read the rest to find out. Well ?'s, Comments, constructive critisism, anything but flames. You can also reach me at bloodyvalen911 yahoo. com. Thanks! Luv, peace, and chicken grease!  
  
MajorFanFic 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Hermione woke the next morning slightly confused. 'Did he actually say 'Whatever you say'? Because that's not like Dra- i mean Malfoy. What's going on?' She got up, dressed, and went into the common room to find Draco sprawled out on the couch fast asleep. Hermione sarted to pack her bag but accedentally knocked all her books onto the floor causing a thud. Draco awoke with a start.  
  
"Can't anyone get sleep in this bloody place?!" He said glaring at Hermione.  
  
"Sorry. I just dropped my books." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Think it's funny, do you?"  
  
"No, not at all." Hermione said as she turned toward the portrait hole trying not to laugh. Draco smirked although he had no idea why.  
  
When Draco entered the Great Hall shortly after, he saw Hermione with her posse. Draco was watching Hermione while coming down the last flight of stairs so he tripped and rolled down them landing hard on the floor. The posse looked over and burst into laughter, all except Hermione. She walked over to Draco.  
  
"Need some help?" Hermione said smiling sweetly.  
  
"I'm fine, Granger. Leave me alone." Draco said not too sweetly.  
  
"Fine." Hermione walked off.  
  
One day in October: Potions class  
  
"Today we will be making a potion that Muggles call Invisible Ink. When you write with it, your writing disappears. You must use another potion to make it appear again. We will make that another day." Snape said. He gave a wave of his wand and the instructions appeared on the board. "Begin. Malfoy! Granger! To my desk!" The two approached his desk. "The two of you are to see the Headmaster. Go." The two set off with Hermione in the lead.  
  
'Dang! Look at that - again! I can't keep thinking like that!' Draco picked up his pace and got ahead of Hermione.  
  
'Ohmygosh! Look at him! He's hot! WAIT! I'm talking about Draco Malfoy! But he does have a nice - STOP! I can't keep thinking like this.' Hermione picked up her pace so she was the same with Draco. Dumbledore was waiting outside his office for them.  
  
"Please, come with me." He walked up the stairs to his office and Hermione followed with Draco following her. "Now as Head Boy and Girl," Dumbledore started, "you must decorate and organize for the balls. The next one is the Haloween Ball. You must decorate the Great Hall for it. The ball is on Haloween night at 8. Start decorating after dinner. You two only are allowed to go to Hogsmead to get anything you might need. You will be exempt from homework on Haloween so you have plenty of time to decorate. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks Professor." Hermione said and she stood. Draco nodded to Dumbledore and the two were off to back to Potions.  
  
"You two start. We're in pairs. If you don't finish this period, come back after dinner and finish. Begin." Neither talked till the bell rang.  
  
"Dra - uhh... Malfoy, i guess we'll meet back here after dinner." Draco looked at her and smiled to himself.  
  
"Fine." Draco grabbed his books and set off toward the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
A/N: So how you like it so far? Please Review! i want to know if it's good! Thanks i love you guys! Remember any ?'s or w/e you can reach me at boodyvalen911yahoo.com. Luv, peace, and chicken grease.  
  
MajorFanFic 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After dinner Hermione left Harry and Ron to go to Snape's classroom to finish the potion. She was walking deep in thought.  
  
'Why can't I stop thinking about him? He's so HOT! Hey, he might even ask me out this year. NO! He won't, he dosen't know i like him.' She walked into the classroom to find Draco already working on the potion.  
  
'Draco... calm yourself down. She's so pretty. Don't let her know what your thinking. Lose the expression. CALM DOWN!'  
  
"I thought we were supposed to do this together."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't have anything else to do. And if you have a problem with it... then you can deal with it. I'm almost done anyway. Go get me a glass of water."  
  
"That's not an ingredient."  
  
"I'm thirsty."  
  
"Okay, Whatever you say." Hermione said under her breath but Draco heard it loud and clear. He smiled to himself again.  
  
'Either she's flirting or joking. Don't know.'  
  
"Here." Hermione handed him a glass of water.  
  
"Thanks." Draco smiled at her. She returned it. He drank the water and turned to Hermione who was still looking at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How do you know i didn't put some kind of potion in that water?"  
  
"I trust you." Draco turned and started working on the potion again. Hermione smiled which Draco saw out of the corner of his eye.  
  
'He trusts me. He actually trusts me. YAY!"  
  
'Crud! Now you've done it Draco! Just blow it all to smithereens!'  
  
They finished, cleaned up, and headed back to their dorm. side by side.  
  
A/N: So. Another chapter. GO ME! I'm genius! So sorry it's so short! Well same as usual. Review Please. ?'s or w/e, e-mail me at bloodyvalen911yahoo.com! Luv, peace, and chicken grease!  
  
MajorFanFic 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Haloween Ball  
  
Place: Great Hall  
  
Date:Haloween night   
  
Time: 8 - 12 pm   
  
Attire: Costume  
  
Brought to you by Headmaster along with Head Boy and Girl.  
  
This was put up in all common rooms a week before the ball. That morning at breakfast, costumes were the topic of conversation.  
  
"Hey Hermione, what are you going as?" Harry asked as he sat down across from her.  
  
"I don't know yet. What about you?"  
  
"A knight. Ron's gonna be a QUEEN!"  
  
"Am not! That's you!" Ron said as he sat beside Harry.  
  
"Guys. Ok Ron, then what are you coming as?"  
  
"A KING! Lavender's gonna be a queen."  
  
"Cool. I quess I'll be the princess that I already am."  
  
"Okay. Ferret Man said what he's gonna go as, cause he should go as a ferret and mot have to do anything." Harry said and he and Ron laughed.  
  
"No." Hermione said and turned back to her breakfast. Harry and Ron exchanged looks that said 'Okay, whatever.'  
  
Haloween  
  
Hermione was dressed in her princess comstume and looking great. It was purple wtih sparkling sequins and came all the way to the floor. She had matching purple heels. Her hair was straight for the most part except for several strands that were curled.   
  
Draco on the other hand was having trouble with his prince costume, the tights were just not working for him. "Why in the bloody heck did I pick this costume!" Draco yelled at his reflection. "Oh. Because Hermione is a princess. I don't want to go. I have to, I'm Head Boy. Plus Hermione's gonna be there. And I know she'll look AWSOME! And that I have to see. Okay, here I go."  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was also having a chat with herself.  
  
"I don't want to go. I have to, I'm Head Girl. Plus Draco will be there. I want to see what he's going as. Whatever he'll be I'm sure he'll look fine! I have to see. Okay, here I go. Both walked out of their rooms at the same time. 'Ohmygosh! He looks fine in those tights.'  
  
'Man! She does look awsome.' "You look...okay...for a Mudblood." Draco said with his pattened smirk.  
  
"You just about as good as a Malfoy can get. Which isn't much but..."   
  
A/N: so chappie no.4! How ya like? Please review! Remember my e-mail address is bloodyvalen911yahoo.com. AIM: bloodyvalin. Luv, peace, chicken grease  
  
MajorFanFic 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall and over to Ginny.  
  
"Whoa Hermione! Great job on decorations!"  
  
"Malfoy did some to."  
  
"Well yeah but lets pretend he didn't." Ginny said smiling at Hermione.  
  
Draco walked into the Great Hall only to have Pansy come running toward him. Before she could cling to him for the night, he raised his hand. "Stop. You're not clinging to me all night. Just go dance with yourself or something."  
  
"But Draco-" Draco looked at her and she shut up and backed off. Draco turned and saw Hermione.  
  
'Wow. She's really hot.' Draco sat at a table and people watched. Draco saw Hermione dance with Harry a couple of times. He wanted so badly to be in Harry's place and little did he know Hermione wished the same thing. Sure Harry was her friend but she only liked him as a friend. More like a brother. But Draco, Hermione really liked him. Of course she would never tell anyone else this. Draco finally got tired and went back up to the dorm. Hermione soon after.  
  
The next morning Draco awoke and went to the common room. Hermione was already up and working on her essay for Snape that was due right after breakfast. Draco stood there silently watching her until-  
  
'I'm going to tell her today. I going to tell her how I feel about her. Today right after Defense class.'  
  
"I'm tired of all these stupid essays!" Harry stormed after Transfiguration class.  
  
"Hear, hear! Me too mate! Just because it's N.E.W.T.S dosen't mean we need more essays!" Ron agreed furiously.  
  
"Guys, just do the frekin' essays and SHUT UP!" Ginny practically yelled.  
  
"Hey Hermione. What's wrong. You're really quiet lately." Harry said ignoring Ginny.  
  
"Just tired I guess." She replied with a smile.  
  
"Are you sure? Has Malfoy done something to you? Do you need to go to the hospital wing? Are-" Harry started again.  
  
"Harry, lets not play 20 questions please. I'm fine. All this homework and my Head Girl stuff...it's just tiring."  
  
"You're sure Malfoy's not doing anything to you?" Harry said pressing his luck.  
  
"He is, but I can't tell you. He dosen't know what he's doing. I'll tell you when the time is right." Hermione turned and headed for Defense class, leaving the others standing there not knowing what to do.  
  
"Today we will study the Potronus. Which I'm sure some of you already know, correct Mr. Potter?" Snape looked at Harry and Harry replied with a salute.  
  
"Yes sir, Professor Snape, sir!" Everyone laughed.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for being a smart eleck. Ha ha. Who's laughing now?"  
  
"You are, Professor." Harry said calmly but with a smile.  
  
"Another five points. If it happens again it'll be detention for you, Potter." Harry replied, yet again, with a salute. "Detention! Tonight after dinner and again tomorrow, same time." The rest of the period went by and Harry became the "Prize Potronus". The bell rang and Harry, Ron, and Hermione started packing up. Draco took a deep breath and walked up to Hermione.  
  
"I need to talk to you. It's about Head responsibilites." Draco added looking at Harry and Ron.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Harry, Ron, I'll catch up with you later." Hermione said. Harry and Ron were reluctant to leave but Hermione practically shoved them out the door. "You guys can't hear it. The Heads are the only ones allowed to know. GO!" Turning back to Draco she said, "Okay, now what about Head responsibilities?"  
  
"Actually, there isn't anything." Draco said and Hermione looked at him confused. "I just have to tell you because I can't stand it anymore. I found out reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. Well, the reason is you. I found out reason to show a side of me you didn't know. And the reason is you. I guess what I'm trying to say is... I love you Hermione." Draco finished and Hermione had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I love you too Draco." Hermione got up and hugged Draco. "I have since the begining of the year but I didn't know how to tell you."  
  
"Same here. I guess I did something right." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Yeah you did something right. Come on." Hermione took Draco's hand and intertwined it with hers. They walked out of the room to find Harry and Ron standing there, mouths open, gawking at them. "You were listening?! I told you Heads business was on;y for the Heads to know!"  
  
"That wasn't Head business Hermione!" Harry said astonished. Ron was stil standing there with his mouth open.  
  
"You still listened though!"  
  
"We wanted to make sure Malfoy didn't do anything to you!" Ron said.  
  
"Well, Draco, didn't do anything to me! You shouldn't be snooping in my business anyway!" Hermione was yelling now.  
  
"WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Harry and Ron said at the same time.  
  
"Well I'm fine!" Draco was standing there in awe. He had never seen Hermione like this before. Hermione looked at him and started giggling at the look on his face.  
  
Just then Ginny came running up to them. "What's going on? O well, tell me later, come see what's happened!"  
  
A/N: so chapter 5...what do you think? You know what to do.If you have ?'s,comments, or constructive criticism, e-mail me at bloodyvalen911yahoo.com! Luv,peace,and chicken grease!  
  
MajorFanFic 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Ginny took of running with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Drco closely following. They ran down two corridors and saw Pansy pinned up against the wall with Lavender pointing her wand at the wimpering form.   
  
"Lavender! What are you doing?!" Ron burst out and ran forward toward his beloved girlfriend. "Did she hurt you?! If she did, I swear, I'll kill her!"  
  
"Well, she did, but only emotionally. She was insulting you and your family and said you were really poor and live in a shack and even though you're pureblood you're wizard trash. She wanted to know why..." Lavender stopped and partly had tears in her eyes.  
  
"What, Lavender? Tell me. What did she want to know?" Ron was holdng Lavender's arms looking increasingly worried.  
  
"Why...why I would want to marry into a family like that." Lavender's face was as red as her boyfriend's hair.  
  
"What?" Ron was astonished at this remark. Hermione and Ginny were the only ones who knew that Lavender wanted to marry Ron after they graduated from Hogwarts. Lavender had only told Ginny because Ron was her brother but she told Hermione everything. In turn Hermione told Lavender everything, even her crush on Draco. So when Lavender looked at Hermione and saw Draco holding her hand, Lavender smiled knowingly at Hermione. "You really said that? You mean you'd want to marry me even with my family and being poor and all that? You wouldn't be embarrassed to be a part of my family?"  
  
"Ron...why would I be embarrassed? I love you. I don't care if you have money or not. I love your family too. If we were together and happy why should it matter if we're not rich." Lavender finished and Ron pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Well..." Harry said. "A lot has happened in a little bit of time, so...I'm gonna go and take my girl and I'll let the other two happy couples...uhh...do whatever. Come on Ginny." Ginny willingly followed Harry and giggled as Harry wispered in her ear.  
  
"What about Parkinson?" Hermione said. And the four looked at the cowering figure huddled against the wall.  
  
"Let me." Draco said. He walked over to Pansy. "Stand up, Parkinson." Pansy stood and looked Draco in the eye. "What do you think you're doing? Insulting them like that?" Pansy didn't answer. "I asked you a question Parkinson."  
  
"I heard you. I'm just picking up where you left off."  
  
"I don't leave off anywhere Parkinson. When I'm done it's done. If it happenes again I'm gonna deal with you.Got it?" Draco had a definate tone in his voice. One that Pansy had heard before. She knew better than mess with that voice.  
  
"Fine." Pansy stormed off and Draco turned back to Hermione, Ron, and Lavender.  
  
"What?" Draco looked at the awed faces on the three standing there.   
  
"Uhh...you...uhh...thanks...I guess." Ron said.  
  
"Welcome. I know what really gets to her."  
  
"I bet you do. So Lavender, shall we go?" Ron said and they walked off leaving Hermione and Draco standing there.  
  
"So, go back to our common room?" Hermione said and she and Draco headed toward the Heads' dorm.  
  
"'Course." Draco said and they headed back to the Heads' dorm.  
  
"Harry, what exactly happened between Hermione and Draco?" Ginny asked Harry as the two sat on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Well, after Defense class today, Draco comes up to Hermione and tells her that he needs to talk to her about Head business. She told me and Ron to get out because we aren't supposed to know Head business. We walked out of the door and she closed it. We stood there and listened through the door. Draco told her that he found out reason to change because of Hermione and she told him that she's liked him since he begining of the year. They walked out of the room and saw us standing there. Hermione was yelling at me and Ron for listening in. Then you came and wanted us to come look at what Lavender was doing."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm happy that she's happy." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, me too. But I never thought she'd be happy with a Malfoy."  
  
"Well, I'm happy. Ron's happy. Hermione's happy. Are you happy?"  
  
"Yeah, 'course I am. Because I'm with you." Harry smiled at Ginny and she smiled back.  
  
"Wonder where my brother went."  
  
"Who knows. Who cares." Harry said and kissed Ginny.  
  
"Wonder what Hermione and Draco are doing."  
  
"Hey Draco..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We need to start planning for the next social thing."  
  
"Yeah, the Christmas Ball is too far off. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Maybe a dance. Not a ball but a dance. With a DJ, lights, like a club."  
  
"A club? Yeah that'd be awsome. When are we going to have it?"  
  
"How about November 26th. It's about halfway between Haloween and Christmas."  
  
"Okay. Sounds good. How about you going with me?"  
  
"I absolutly love to!" They both giggled and Draco gave Hermione their first kiss. "Wow!"  
  
"You like that?" Draco said smiling.  
  
"Well...you know I totally did!" Hermione giggled.  
  
"Try again?" Draco asked hopefully.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione smiled as Draco leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
A/N: So thats chapter 6. You like it? Am I good enough to go on? Please Review!! I love you guys!! Remember, if you have questions, comments, or constructive criticism, e-mail me at bloodyvalen911yahoo.com. Luv, peace, and chicken grease!!  
  
MajorFanFic 


	7. Chapter 7

Applescm:Thanks a million!!!!!! I hope you like this chapter as well!!!!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Sorry about the delay guys!! Our phone line has been out and I couldn't get on the internet!! SORRY!! I hate our phone company!! They suck!!! Alright well here's the next chapter.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next Monday, Draco and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall. Along the way, ignoring all the weird stares and glances from everyone. By now Pansy Parkinson had probably told the whole of Slytherin house about his "thing" with "Mudblood Granger". From there word spread to the other three Houses.   
  
Draco and Hermione parted and headed toward their usual seats. Hermione sat down in the middle of many confused glances.   
  
"What?" Hermione said looking around at most of the Gryffindor 7th years.  
  
"Uhh...you and Malfoy...walking together... holding hands...ring a bell?" Seamus said.  
  
"He has a first name, you know! He's not Malfoy anymore!" Hermione said heatedly.  
  
"Okay...well...then will you at least tell us about it?" Dean said.  
  
"Fine. I've liked Draco since the beginning of the year. He's liked me since the beginning of the year. He told me he found reason to change his ways. He told me the reason was me. He's not like his father. He loves me. I love him. End of story. If you don't like it, then I guess your not really my friends." Hermione finished and everyone was looking at her with a look that held several different emmotions. Understanding, confusion, and something else Hermione couldn't figure out.  
  
"We understand fully,mate, but...we just never thought you'd really be happy with Mal- I mean Draco, after all he's done and all. We all thought you and Ron would end up snogging and you two'd be together. Hey we knew from second year that Harry would end up with Ginny." Seamus said and the Golden Trio were blushing.  
  
"Okay. Will you all call him by his name now though? He really wants to be your friend. You just have to give him a chance. Please?"  
  
"Sure Hermione. Anything for you." Dean said and everyone muttered their agreement.  
  
"Thanks so much guys. See you all later." Hermione got up and walked over to where Draco was standing next to the door waiting for her. Draco took her hand and they headed for Defense class, walking slow.  
  
"I don't want to go to Defense lesson. Snape hates me because I'm a mudblood and I hate him because he's a greasy string bean."  
  
"You are not a mudblood! But I do agree with the second half of the comment." Draco hugged her and started kissing her. Just then Harry and Ron came sprinting down the corridor. Harry stopped suddenly at the site of the snog session. Ron shivered.  
  
"Come on Ron,before something else happens." Harry went into Snape's room. Ron, however, thought he'd be funny.  
  
"Hermione, please, if you're gonna kiss him, at least go where people can't see you. Be kind, don't make others barf." Ron went into the room. Well his little comment helped none. The snog fest continued for about 30 more seconds when the bell rang and Draco and Hermione dashed inside Snape's room and sat in the very back. About halfway through the class it was time for Snape to begin the traditional "poking of fun" toward the Gryffindors.  
  
"Miss Granger. Please stand and produce a potronus for us. Or is that too hard for a mudblood like yourself?" Draco's temper was rising. Hermione stood.  
  
'This is easy. We did this in the DA. Piece of pie.' Hermione thought as she prepared. "Expecto Patronum!" The silver mist of what should have been a dog appeared and dissolved almost instantly.  
  
"Well...I guess a mudblood like yourself can't." Draco had had it. He stood up and Snape gave him a curious look.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT CALL HER A MUDBLOOD EVER AGAIN!!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, do sit down and shut up."  
  
"NO!! I'M GOING TO SHUT UP UNTIL EVERYONE STOPS CALLING HER A MUDBLOOD!!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, need I remind you that you were the first to call her that."  
  
"That's because she was then, that's what I saw her as. All because of the butt you people call my father. That's not what she is anymore. Not to me."  
  
"Well to us, Mr. Malfoy, she still is. You know what else-" Snape was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"HELLO!! Standing right HERE!! I'm guessing you're new at this. You don't talk about people when they're standing right there!"  
  
"Shut up Mudblood!" Pansy Parkinson cried. Draco whipped out his wand.  
  
"Silencio!" Pansy tried to scream but the attampt was a dud. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Draco rose Pansy to a hook high on the wall. Pansy just hung there mouthing words everyone was sure were highly inappropriate. Harry got up and walked over to Draco and gave him a pat on the back.  
  
"Good show, mate! Welcome to our dark side." Draco looked at Harry like he was a freak. Draco smile was screaming 'You're weirder than I thought!'  
  
"POTTER! SIT!" Snape yelled at Harry. Harry gave a salute. "Do you like detention, Potter?"  
  
"No, sir, Professor Snape,sir."  
  
"Well I guess that's too bad for you because you have it again. Tonight, after dinner." Another salute. "10 points from Gryffindor. 10 points from Slytherin."  
  
"Why from Slytherin?" Draco protested.  
  
"Your outburst in my class."  
  
"What about Parkinson, sir? Do you want to just leave her there or should I stun her and then transport her to the hospital wing?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, just leave her there. No one will miss her. You are dissmissed."  
  
"Come on Hermione. I want to show you something." 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN ALLY, LEAH, JAKE, AND TAMMY!!!!!! THE REST BELONG TO J.K ROWLING!! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS BEFORE YOU PEOPLE GET IT THROUGH YOUR FREKIN' HEADS!!!ok on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Come on. Just a little bit further." Draco had Hermione's hand and was leading her down a corridor in the dungeons.  
  
"Why are we down here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I told you, I want to show you something?"  
  
"We're going to be late for Transfiguration."  
  
"No we won't." They reached a huge metal door and Draco touched it in two places and the doors swung open to reaveal a huge room, much like their common room. "Welcome to the Peace Room."  
  
"Oh my gosh. This looks like our common room. Where are we?"  
  
"All I know is that it's in the dungeons. When we're in this room time in this school stops. When we leave time starts again. We're the only ones that know where it is. I found it in third year. After you gave me that good punch. I just needed somewhere to go where no one could bother me."  
  
"Wow. This is really cool."  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad I found it." Draco walked over to the couch and sat down. Hermione followed.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did I really hurt you in third year when I hit you?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't know you could hit that hard." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know I had it in me. But you really made me mad."  
  
"Sorry. I was under the control of a...donkey." Hermione giggled.  
  
"I always knew you weren't you're father. I could tell somehow. I knew that behind all the insults and smirks, the real Draco was dying to come out. This year he did. And I'm very happy."  
  
"I'm glad you're happy." Draco kissed Hermione. "I need to tell you something else but I don't know how."  
  
"Just say it. It doesn't matter how it's said as long as it gets said."  
  
"I need you...and Harry,Ron,Ginny,Lavender,whoever else that is willing...to help me fight Voldemort. My father wants me to become a Death Eater in June. Right after my birthday and after we graduate. I need as much help as I can. I know about the DA. I know you all learned things we would never learn in Defense class. If you can teach me and everyone helps, maybe we can kill them."  
  
"Yeah, wow. Umm...yeah. I'm all up for helping you. Harry definately will. Ron will do anything Harry does. Ginny will help because of Harry. Lavender will because of Ron. Dean, Seamus, Neville, all of them for me and -"  
  
"Do they like you?" Draco said rather defensivly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"They better not -"  
  
"Draco, they're my friends. That's all they'll ever be. I love you, not them."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I can get most of the Gryffindor 6th and 7th years. A few 7th year Ravenclaw and Huffeluffs. So guessing around fifty or sixty people to aid our cause."  
  
"I love it that you have so many friends."  
  
"They're you're friends too."  
  
"Yeah but they're only my friends because you're my girlfriend."  
  
"No. They really do want to be your friends. They see that you've changed. And they all hate,no, loathe the people we're fighting against."   
  
"Okay. Well shall we head to Transfiguration now?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so."  
  
"Simmer down!" McGonagall walked into the room and up to the front to her desk. "We have one missing. Where is Miss Parkinson?"  
  
"Oh, she decided to... hang around...with Professor Snape." Draco said and everyone laughed.  
  
"I'm assuming that was you're doing Mr. Malfoy, was it not."  
  
"Yeah, but i just hung her on the wall in Snape's room and silenced her. He said just leave her there."  
  
"And may I ask why it took so long for someone to silence her." The class laughed again.  
  
"Well she called Hermione a name that should no longer be used under any condition ever again."  
  
"I understand Mr. Malfoy. Now today we will be transfiguring parchment into quills. The incantation is 'Quillus' Now take out a scrap of parchment and try." As usual Hermione and Draco got it on the first try. The class went by with, of course, more transfiguring. Draco and Hermione decided they would tell Harry,Ron, and the others during dinner. Well, Hermione would anyway.   
  
"Tell everyone to meet us in our common room. Probably better to tell the Gryffindors first. Then the Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs." Draco told Hermione before dinner.  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Draco gave Hermione a quick kiss before heading to the Slytherin table. Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table and sat between Ginny and Lavender. As usual all the people she wanted to talk to were all around her. She told everyone about what Draco needed help with and, not so much to her surprise, everyone agreed.   
  
"Wow! Ok, Harry, Ron you both know where my dorm is. Take this lot there about eight tonight ok?"  
  
"Sure thing." Harry replied.  
  
"Ok now I've got to go talk to a few Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs. See you later."  
  
"Bye." Harry said and turned to Ginny and started talking.  
  
"Ally! Leah!" Hermione called and the Ravenclaw girls turned and smiled. "One question. Do you both absolutely hate Luscious Malfoy?" Both girls nodded. "What about Voldemort?" Again both nodded. "You wanna help get them gone? Along with several more Death Eaters?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Both girls said in unison.  
  
"Great! Can you get a more seventh years to help?"  
  
"You bet. Probably everyone." Ally said with a smile.  
  
"Great! I love you guys! Okay bring whoever you can get to the Head dorm tonight around eight. Thanks!" Hermione gave them directions and went to talk to a few Huffelpuffs.  
  
"Jake! Tammy!" Hermione called as she walked up to the Huffelpuff table.  
  
"Hey girl, I haven't talked to you in a while. You look great!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yeah Hermione! You look awsome!"   
  
"Thanks you guys. I have a question." Hermione said dropping her voice since she was so close to the Slytherin table. "Do you guys hate Luscious Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah that Son of a Bi-scut Eater." Jake said. He got the look from Hermione. The one that said 'I hate him but no name calling right now.'  
  
"I don't like him either. I'm all for it. What about you Jake?" Tammy said.  
  
"I'm up. Who else you got?"  
  
"Well most of the Gryffindor sixth and seventh years. Most of the seventh year Ravenclaws and whoever you can get from Huffelpuff. Seventh years only though." Hermione said. "Meet at the Head common room around eight." Hermione gave them directions. As she stood up she glanced toward the Slytherin table and saw Draco watching her. She nodded and he nodded back. She walked back over to the Gryffindor table.   
  
"So..." Ginny said when Hermione sat back down.  
  
"It's a go. Everyone meet at the Head common room at eight. Gryffindor sixth and seventh years, Ravenclaw seventh years, and Huffelpuff seventh years. I figure it's about sixty people, or more."  
  
"Great." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Well see you at eight." Hermione said and she headed out the door. Draco saw her leave and followed her. He snuck up behind her when they were in an empty coridoor and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione must have jumped about three and one-quarter feet. (A/N: sorry i felt the need to be random!) Hermione spun around.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! I almost had a heart attack!" Draco, who was laughing uncontrollably, finally got some words out but Hermione couldn't quite understand them. "Draco I can't understand a word you're saying."  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't pass up the perfect chance, now could I?" Draco finally stopped laughing long enough to say.  
  
"You still have some of you're old self left, I see." Hermione said and started walking down the corridor toward their common room.  
  
"Oh come on now Hermione! I said I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Draco pulled Hermione into a hug.  
  
"Oh fine. I forgive you. How can I say no to this?" Hermione said. They walked back to their common room to wait for eight o'clock.  
  
A/N: So what do you think about the Gryffindor 6th and 7th years, Ravenclaw 7th years, Huffelpuff 7th years, and a certain sexy Slytherin joining forces to defeat a couple of donkeys!?!?!?!?!?! (sorry i couldn't help it, they are.) Okay well please review!! My new e-mail address is gadgetgeek613yahoo.com!!! If you have ?'s, comments, or constructive critisism please feel free to e-mail me.   
  
Later dayz,  
  
(:MajorFanFic:) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Hermione! We have about sixty people in our common room wanting to kill a couple of donkeys so if you could join us so we could get started, that would be great. Thanks." Draco called up the stairs.  
  
"I'm almost done! I'll be down in a minute. Tell them about it."  
  
"Okay. We're doing this because it's time Voldemort and my father died. They want me to become a Death Eater in June. Obviously I don't want to. If I do then I'll be seperated from Hermione and that would be bad, so..." About that time Hermione came down the stairs with a pile of books.  
  
"Okay. All these have the spells, hexes, jinxes, and curses we need. We will teach you most of them but you can always look in the books. Lets see first of all what we would need to use. Draco who comes to the ceremony?"  
  
"All Death Eaters who are still loyal and Voldemort." Draco said and looked at the crowd. "Good. No one flinched. That's important. What's even more important is that you don't flinch when you see him."  
  
"Right. So people are the only living things at the ceremony. That means we don't have to learn as much. What about the Unforgivable Curses? Should we learn them?" Hermione asked looking at Draco.  
  
"If we don't,let's say it won't be pretty because that's what they'll use on us. So I'd say, yeah we should probably learn them."  
  
"Okay, well, umm...what should we do first? Rules! You can not say anything about this around the Slytherins. If one of them finds out its over. We have to have a name or some kind of secret code or something so no one can figure out what we're doing. Any ideas?" Hermione looked around to see everyone in deep thought.  
  
"Okay! What if we did like the rock on sign?" Jake said.  
  
"We could." Hermione said.  
  
"What's that?" Draco asked.  
  
"You put up your first and pinkie finger and hold your ring and middle finger down with your thumb. Like this." Hermione said and grabbed Draco's hand.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. I suppose that would work. We would know what it means but no on else would. Okay so everyone agreed?" Everyone agreed. "Good. Now, umm..."  
  
"We need to stratagize. We can't have sixty people flocking to the Head dorm every night at eight. What if I asked Dumbledore to make the seventh years' curfew at 11:30? Then we could do, say, Gryffindor sixth years at eight for an hour, half the seventh year Gryffindors for an hour and the other half for an hour. Then another night have half the Ravenclaws for an hour and the other half for an hour. The same with Huffelpuffs. Would that work?" Hermione finished and looked around.   
  
"I think that would work. How about we seperate into the halves so everyone knows when to come?"  
  
"Good idea. Gryffindor sixth years over there." Hermione pointed to a far wall. "Gryffindor seventh years about five feet away from the sixth years. Ravenclaw, five feet from them. Huffelpuff, five feet from the Raveclaws. Okay now, all Gryffindor sixth years can come because there's not that many. Leave at different times though. About three minutes apart. When the sixth years get back-" Hermione seperated the seventh years. "You lot come. A couple at a time. Three minutes apart. When they get back, the other half comes. a couple at a time. Three minutes apart. Come on Monday nights. Ravenclaws, Wednesday nights," Hermione divided them, "You lot first. couple at a time. Three minutes apart. When they get back the next few leave. Same with Huffelpuff." Hermione divided them, "Remember which half you're in." Mean while Draco was talking to Harry.  
  
"Look at her. She's so perfect in everything she does. She's not afraid to take over. She's not afraid of anything." Draco said looking at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah she is, mate. She has a fear. One so bad she can't stand it." Harry said and Draco jerked his attention to Harry.  
  
"What? What is she scared of?"  
  
"She's scared she'll lose you. She said once you find out how amazing you really are, you'll leave her for someone better."  
  
"She said that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"There's no one better than her. I wouldn't ever leave her. If she was gone it'd be like asking for a death wish."  
  
"Don't tell me, mate. Tell her."  
  
"I will...after everyone leaves."  
  
"Good. She really likes you."  
  
"I really like her."  
  
"Draco! Come here please!" Hermione called  
  
"I'm coming! Just a second! Thanks Harry."  
  
"Anytime." Draco went to see what Hermione needed.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I didn't know all this would be this exausting!" Hermione plopped down on the couch after most of the people had left. The only ones that remained were Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender.  
  
"Yeah. How are we going to do this till June?" Draco said plopping down right next to Hermione.   
  
"We'll make it." Hermione answered.  
  
"Well we better get back. Bye Hermione. See you Draco." Harry said and the four walked to the portrait hole. Harry turned before walking out of the portrait hole and nodded to Draco. Once the portrait hole had closed Draco turned to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione...are you afraid I'll leave you?" Draco said. He knew it was a little straight forward but he wanted to know. Hermione looked at him for a second.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why would you think I would leave you?"  
  
"Because...because you're perfect. You're smart, you're funny, you're good-looking, and once you see that you'll leave me for someone better." Hermione was crying now. Draco pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Hermione, I'm not perfect. You're the on thats perfect and if anything, you'll leave me for someone better. You're amazing. You're smarter than me, you're halarious, you're beautiful, and you deserve someone better than me."  
  
"But I want to be with you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. If you leave, I won't have a reason to live anymore."  
  
"I won't leave. Ever." Hermione kissed Draco. "It's late. I'm tired. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!?!?! DOES IT STINK AS MUCH AS I THINK IT DOES BECAUSE I CAN SMELL IT THROUGH THE FREAKIN' SCREEN!! o well, please,please,please review!!! I can take it!!! Just give it to me straight!!! My e-mail is gadgetgeek613yahoo.com. If you feel like just sending me an e-mail for no apparent reason...GO AHEAD!! I have nothing better to do!!!   
  
Well later dayz,  
  
MajorFanFic 


	10. Chapter 10

OH MY GOSH!!! I GOT REVIEWS MAN!!! WOW!! I REALLY REALLY WANT TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO GAVE REVIEWS!! Applescm, again, I want to thank you individually because you have reviewed and you, like, rock!! okay...on with the story!! I love you guys!!   
  
Chapter 10  
  
Chritmas Ball  
  
Place:Great Hall  
  
Date: Halloween Night  
  
Time: 8-12 pm  
  
Attire: Semi-formal  
  
Brought to you by Headmaster along with Head Boy and Girl  
  
Like the Haloween Ball, this was put in all common rooms on the Friday before the holiday. Therefore there would be a Hogsmede weekend that day. Mostly so the ladies could go buy a new dress. The guys weren't really big on that sort of thing. Sure they liked how the girls looked in the dresses and they but a little bit of effort into it she the ladies would like it. Other than that...they don't give a care. Well let's just see how this ball is going to turn out.  
  
"Hey Draco, come look at this." Hermione called up the stairs.  
  
"What?" Draco came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"The Christmas Ball."  
  
"Ahh...yes...the one we planned. I remember now."   
  
"Yeah me too. So who are you going to take?"  
  
"Well...I was hoping you."  
  
"I would like that Draco." Hermione said.  
  
"I like that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The way you say my name."  
  
"Okay." Hermione said a bit confused.  
  
"I always hated my name because Luscious said it. Now that you say it instead of Malfoy, I like it a lot better."  
  
"Well I'm glad I make someone happy."  
  
"Hermione you have no idea how many people you make happy. Everyone you talk to is happy because you talk to them."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean your smart, funny, pretty, a great dancer, you're just...amazing." Hermione blushed. Draco grinned and kissed her. "So are you going to Hogsmede with Ginny and Lavender and the other girls?"  
  
"Yeah. But you can't see the dress I get! You have to wait till the ball."  
  
"Okay. Whatever you want." Hermione hugged Draco, grabbed her purse and headed toward the portrait hole.  
  
"Oh my gosh Hermione! That dress is beautiful! It fits you perfectly!" Ginny squealed. Hermione had on a red halter dress that went a little past her knees. It hugged her just like a dress should.  
  
"I think this is the one." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh Hermione! That is so cute!" Lavender said. She was in a black halter dress just like Hermione's.  
  
"Lavender that looks great on you!" Hermione said.  
  
"Do you think Ron will like it?" Lavender asked the two girls.  
  
"Do you like it?" Ginny asked Lavender.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then Ron will like it." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay. Which one are you getting Ginny?" Ginny pulled a bag to her and pulled out a sparkling blue spagetti strap dress that went to the floor.  
  
"Ginny! That's georgeous!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I love that, Gin!" Lavender said.  
  
"Do you think Harry will like it?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Hermione and Lavender said at the same time. All three laughed.   
  
"Hey Draco! Did you have fun with Harry and Ron in Hogsmede today?" Hermione said as she walked into her room to put all her bags away. Draco followed her in.  
  
"Yeah. It was actually fun. We went to Zonko's, Weasley's Whizard Wheezes, Three Broomsticks, and...oh, Louie's."  
  
"Louie's?" Hermione asked questioningly.  
  
"Yeah. A muggle store for guys. Clothes, shoes, the like. Interesting actually."  
  
"Oh so did you get an outfit for the Christmas Ball?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Well I'm starving so let's go to dinner."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: I am having a severe case of writers block...so its short, but do you like it??????please tell it to me straight!!i hate when people say they really like it when they hate it! IT DRIVES ME NUTS!! JUST SAY WHAT YOU THINK!! JEEZZ!!ok well e-mail me if you get bored. gadgetgeek613yahoo.com. my screen name is the same as my e-mail...except for the yahoo.com...yeah anyway...I'M OUT! ROCK ON!!  
  
LaTeR DaYz,  
  
MajorFanFIc 


	11. Chapter 11

HEY!!! I AM SOO SORRY!!!I haven't had a computer to type on!!! I am going to get a computer by Christmas!! Until then you will just have to bear with me! Thanks a bunch!! Love y'all!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Hey guys! What - Oh my gosh! I forgot! Draco! They're here!" Hermione called as Harry and Ron and the other Gryffindors that were due to arrive, arrived.  
"Who's here?"  
"The Gryffindors, for their lesson."  
"Oh. I forgot about that. Okay. I'm coming."  
"Hey Hermione, aren't you two spossed to be on top of this. As in remembering when there are meetings." Ron said.  
"Shut up Ron. You try to remember when you have Head duties and planning the Christmas Ball on top of all the homework and studying for N.E.W.T.S, which I don't expect you to be doing any of." Hermione said.  
"Whoa, Hermione. That one was harsh."  
"I know. I always get the last laugh remember?"  
"Yeah." Ron said and went to stand by Harry.  
"Hermione! Come here please." Draco yelled across the room.  
"What?" Hermione said as she stood by Draco.  
"What are we doing?" Draco said looking at a book.  
"Let's just go over basics today."  
"Okay. Let's get started."  
  
Half an hour later  
  
"Okay...you're fine Harry. We can take a break."Draco said after Harry had reviewed the disarming charms.  
"So are you and Hermione okay?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Just asking."  
"What about you and Ginny?" Draco asked.  
"We're fine. Ron and Lavender are fine. Everyone is fine." Harry said.  
"Great."Draco turned and looked at Hermione.  
"Care to fill me in on what you're staring at?" Harry said.  
"Hermione. I just can't get over how amazing she is. I mean, she's smart, funny, gorgeous, a great dancer, a great singer, a great kisser-"  
"That went too far." "Yeah, sorry."  
"I know you like her,mate, but what are you going to do if she gets hurt when we do this?"  
"I don't know. I wouldn't be able to stand that. I'll do everything I can to make sure she's safe. I know she's the first one they'll go after because she means everything to me."  
"We've got to set it up so everyone can watch each others backs."  
"Yeah...are you afraid we won't be able to pull this off?"  
"Well...Voldemort's been trying to kill me for sixteen years. Yeah I'm scared...but I think we have a pretty good chance."  
"I hope so..."  
"Well I think I'll head back now. Remember Draco, I am you're friend. If you need a guy to talk to, I'm here...for a while at least."  
"Thanks Harry. Same to you." Draco watched everyone head out of the portrait hole. 


	12. Chapter 12

GUYS, I'M SO SORRY! I HAVE NOT HAD A COMPUTER TO TYPE ON! I FEEL SO BAD THAT YOU GUYS HAD TO WAIT! I'M SORRY!! PLEASE KEEP READING!! I LOVE Y'ALL  
  
Chapter 12  
  
So the ball went well...everyone had fun...Draco finally convinced his friends that he really wasn't that full of himself, so all was good. Let's see what's up.  
"So Draco...what are we going to do today?" Hermione said as she was fixing her hair in the bathroom while Draco was brushing his pearly whites.  
"Well we can gather up everyone that stayed to go have a massive snowball fight."  
"Oh that sounds fun! Let's do that! Then we can all come back here and have hot chocolate."  
"Sounds good. Let's go." Draco took Hermione's hand and they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Everyone was standing out on the grounds, knee deep in snow. Trying to figure out who was going to be on who's team.  
"I say we go boys vs. girls." Said Jake.  
"You would. I say we pick teams. Let Head Boy and Girl be captains." Tammy said.  
"I don't have a problem with that. Do you Draco?" Hermione said.  
"Nope. I don't mind." Draco said with a mischevious smile. Hermione knew only too well what that smile meant. Trouble. In this case, she was going to get buried in snowballs unless she stratagized. And Hermione had a brilliant plan.  
Teams were chosen and in position. Draco looked at Hermione and smiled.  
"You ready Granger?" Draco shouted.  
"Bring it on Malfoy!" Hermione shouted back.  
Everyone laughed at this because everyone knew they were joking. So the massive snowball fight was on. About an hour later everyone was throuhly soaked and freezing cold but the fight wasn't about to end. Somewhere in the midst of the fight the Head Boy and Girl had slipped off silently.  
"Hey!! Where'd Hermione and Draco run off to?"Jake yelled and the fighing stopped immediatly. It was dead quiet. "You don't think they-"  
"Snuck off to snog?"Hermione said. Everyone turned to see Hermione and Draco standing there with their wands out floating a ton of snowballs in the air.  
"WRONG!" They both yelled and there went the snowballs. About a hundred or so flying at the mob of paralyzed snowball fighters. Hermione and Draco fell over side ways laughing. When they finally calmed down Hermione stood. "We're sorry. We couldn't resist. So everyone is invited to our common room for hot chocolate."  
  
"So Hermione, bring on that hot choco!" Jake said.  
"Do you have any patience at all?" Hermione said.  
"Nope. None whatsoever. So how about that hot choco?"  
"I'll give you som hot choco." Hermione floated a cup over to him and acted like she was going to dump it on him.  
"Whoa! Hermione I was joking!" Everyone laughed and Hermione allowed Jake to take his cup.  
"So Hermione...Draco..."Tammy started. Hermione gave her a look, you know the look. 'If you say something about us that's none of your business, you're dead.' Tammy smiled and continued. "How do you think everyone is doing in our lessons?" Hermione gave a look that was mixed between relief and anger.  
"You all stink. We're gonna lose." Hermione looked at everyone. "Kidding. Y'all are doing really well. I'm impressed." Hermione looked at Draco who was sitting beside her.  
"Yeah. Really well." Draco said and all the girls rolled their eyes. Soon the talk turned to Quidditch for the guys. Gossip and hair and make up for the girls.  
"Hey, it's Christmas tomorrow." Jake said.  
"Hey, you're really up on events!" Hermione joked. Everyone laughed. "Hey Herm'?" Jake said.  
"Yes?" "Shut up!" Everyone then again laughed. "Well I'm tired so I'm gonna head back to my dorm." Jake said.  
"Yeah we all better go. See you guys tomorrow." Tammy said. "Bye guys. See y'all tomorrow. Goodnight." Hermione called.  
"So...you tired?" Draco asked Hermione when everyone had left.  
"A little." "Are you going to bed?"  
"Not if you don't want me to."  
"Go. I have to wrap your present."  
  
A/N: hey it's kinda short but i don't know how i want to play things out yet. Gimme a break. High school is hard and long and boring and it comes with a lot of homework. Plus I only have a computer to get on like every other weekend until around Christmas when I get my laptop. So bear with me will ya? Great. If you want to yell at me for not updating a lot my e-mail address is and I can check that at school so...yeah and my IM sn is gadgetgeek613. Thanks a bunch. I luv u guys.  
Rock On,  
MajorFanFic 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hermione, wake up." Draco was standing over her.  
"I am." Draco smiled.  
"Happy Christmas"  
"Happy Christmas." Hermione smiled.  
"Come on. There are presents to be opened." Draco walked out of her room.  
"Okay. I'm here." Hermione said as she was coming down the stairs.  
"Great! Now come sit on the couch"  
"I'm coming.I'm coming. I'm coming.I'm here."Hermione said as she sat on the couch.  
"Good"  
"You go first." Hermione smiled.  
"Okay." Draco picked up one of his presents. "Oh, it's from...you. Imagine that." Hermione laughed.  
"Well, come on, open it." Draco opened it. What he found was a watch. Muggle bling-bling if you will. "Wow.Hermione this must have been a fourtune"  
"Don't worry about that." Draco out the watch on. Perfect fit.  
"Wow. Thank you so much Hermione." Draco said.He got up and gave her a kiss.  
"Okay. Now you"  
"Okay, from my mum. Oh gosh. I'm scared to look." Draco laughed.  
"Come on. Just open it." "Alright." Hermione opened it to find a dress inside the box. "Ohmygosh. This is gorgeous." Hermione pulled out a baby blue sparkly dress. It was a spagetti strap and about knee- length. "Wow. I like it." Draco said. Hermione looked at him,as if saying 'How did I know'  
"It's beautiful. Wow. I'll have to write her later. Okay, you're turn." Draco picked up a box.  
"From...mum.I am so looking forward to opening this." Draco said sarcastically. Draco opened it to find a nice suit. It was a dark green three piece.  
"Wow. Those look nice"  
"Yeah they do. Wow. I guess I'll have to write her later too. Wow. Okay, your turn"  
"Okay. Umm...okay, from my dad." Hermione said as she opened the box. "Books. Oh, these are the ones that have been on order for a month! The Defense Against the Dark Arts books! Oh,good now we can use these for our lessons"  
"Awsome! Okay, one left"  
"Huh"  
"One left...hold on." Draco ran to his room. He came back with a small box. "Here is my gift to you." Draco said and kissed her forehead.  
"Okay." Hermione opened the small box to find a necklace. The charm was a green serpent with red eyes."Oh my gosh. Draco this"  
"This symbolizes us Hermione. The green serpent being the Slytherin,me,and the red eyes, the Gryffindor,you. It shows that we have come together, not only as friends but more than that"  
"Oh Draco, it's beautiful. I love it." Hermione smiled and Draco smiled back.Hermione pulled Draco into her arms. She kissed him gently.  
"Well, I'm glad you like it." Draco said quietly.Draco put the necklace on Hermione and pulled her into his arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes.  
"Come on. Let's go to Gryffindor Tower. I've got to give everyone their presents"  
"Okay. Let's go"

"Hey guys!" Hermione said as she stepped into the Gryffindor commonroom. "Hey! Come on you two! You've got presents to open!" Ginny called. Hermione and Draco smiled and walked over.  
"Hermione open one frist." Harry said.  
"Okay. This one is from...Harry." Hermione smiled. "Let's see...It is a Potions kit. Wow Harry! Thanks!" Hermione smiled and gave Harry a hug.  
"You have enough ingredients to make any potion known to the wizard kind." Harry said smiling.  
"Awsome! Okay...Ginny, you go." Hermione said.  
"Alright...From...Ron...oh boy." Everyone laughed. "It's a bunch of things from Zonko's! Oh yeah"  
"Ron!"Hermione said glaring at Ron.  
"What!? She's the youngest Weasley, she's got to carry the name!" Ron said.  
"Hermione, calm down. I won't use often. Only when they are absolutely necessary." Ginny said. Hermione was still a little skeptical though.  
"Okay. Ron, you go." Ginny said.

After all gifts were open, everyone decided to take a walk out on the grounds.  
"So, Draco, when do think Voldemort is going to come after us?" Harry said as they were walking toward the Quidditch pitch.  
"Soon.I don't know how soon, but soon." Draco was holding Hermione's hand. He squeezed it at the comment.  
"It doesn't matter. We're ready." Hermione said.  
"Yeah. Way to be optimistic Hermione!" Ginny said sarcastically.  
"Well we are! I think our team knows just about every spell, jinx, and hex known to wizard kind." Hermione said.  
"Yeah, so what? if we get out there in the middle of it, who says anyone will actually remember anything they were taught." Ron said.  
"They will! You'll be the one that's so scared he won't know what to do!" Hermione said back to Ron.  
"Probably." Everyone laughed.  
"It's getting late. Let's head back up for dinner." Draco said.

"'Night guys! See you tomorrow." Hermione said as she and Draco seperated from their friends to head back up to their common room.  
"So...you tired?" Draco asked.  
"Nope. None whatsoever. You"  
"Nope. So what do you want to do"  
"Uhh...let's...go...outside." Hermione said.  
"It's freezing out there"  
"Well then Mr. Obvious...you think of something to do"  
"Okay then, I will." Draco said the password and entered the common room. It was a mess. Everything was overturned. Papers, books, and random items were all over the place. "I think I know what we can do"  
"What's that?" Hermione said.  
"Go to Dumbledore. Now." Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and ran out of the common room toward Dumbledore's office.  
"Draco! What's going on?" Hermione said as she ran along side Draco.  
"It was a warning. They're coming"

A/N: So...who do you think it is? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out...if you don't already know. Well, let me know what you think. Thanks a ton!! Love Y'all To Pieces!!

MajorFanFic 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Lemon Drops!" Draco shouted as he and Hermione stood at the door to Dumbledore's office. "Professor! Are you here!?" Draco said as he stopped in the middle of the small room.  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy. Why all the commotion?" Dumbledore said as he came out of a smaller room in the back of his office.  
"They're coming. Tonight. What are we going to do? Should we get all the students in the Great Hall?" Draco was desperately trying to figure out a plan.  
"Yes." Dumbledore began pacing.  
"Even Slytherins?" Draco knew the Death Eaters might have access to Slytherin common room.  
"I will gather them. Go to Gryffindor common room first. Get them. Keep the strongest ones. I don't know about Mr. Potter though"  
"He'll want to help." Hermione said finally catching on to the current event.  
"Ok. But watch him. If he is seen, he will be the first they go after. Take a few strong ones to each common room. Split up but be safe. If you split up you will get done faster. I'm going to put a spell on the door of the Great Hall. No one can enter that is on the Dark Side. Now, go." Dumbledore finished and followed Hermione and Draco out of his office. Hermione and Draco took off for Gryffindor Tower while Dumbledore went to secure the Great Hall.  
"Go Draco, GO!" Hermione yelled as they raced to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione got there first and said the password and dashed into the common room. "Harry, Ron, Ginny, they're here! Get everyone! Gryffindors!" Everyone came into the common room having heard the commotion. "1st through 5th years get your wands and go to the Great Hall, Now! Don't panic and be very quiet! Go! Harry, Ron, Ginny, round up those who helped." Hermione turned to Draco. "Who's going to take them? I'll go"  
"No. Stay with them. I'll go. Get the Huffelpuffs next. I'll meet you there." Draco said breathing rather heavily.  
"Ok." Hermione gave him a kiss. "Ok. You lot! We still need to get Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws...umm...Ginny and Ron, take all of the 6th years with you to get the Raven claws. The rest come with me and Harry. Ginny, Ron, take everyone that isn't helping down to the Great Hall, quickly and quietly.I'll take the 7th years that are helping. Draco's meeting me at Huffelpuffs common room so...stay at the Great Hall. Go! Be careful and be quiet!" Hermione took about eight 6th years or so with Harry and herself to Huffelpuff common room. Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the 6th years headed to Ravenclaw common room. As Hermione, Harry, and the 7th years got to Huffelpuffs commmon room Draco showed up. Hermione had said the password and Harry and the others went to gather the Huffelpuffs.  
"Are you ok?"Hermione said hugging Draco.  
"I'm fine. We got there without seeing them. Where's Ron and Ginny"  
"They're going to get the Ravenclaws to take them to the Great Hall. I told them to stay there"  
"Good. Let's get them there and find Dumbledore." Draco said as he walked into the Huffelpuff common room. "Ok! Everyone quiet! You must go quickly and quietly. Don't panic. If you do...just don't. Let's go." Draco walked back out into the corridor. "Hermione. Who are we going to get to stay in the Great Hall. We need 7th years to supervise"  
"Right. Use some from all the Houses. We'll figure out who when we get there"

"Ok. Everyone in. Now, We need some 7th years to stay with the younger ones. I'm gonna put some from all Houses. You will need to stay here and watch them. Say, four from each House." Hermione got four 7th years from each House and brought them up to the front of the Great Hall. She turned to the younger years. "These are your leaders. You will listen to them. If there is a problem they have permission from the Heads' to punish for the action." Hermione turned to the twelve 7th years. "There is a barrier on the door. No one fighting on the Dark Side can enter the Great Hall. But just incase, keep everyone away from the doors, but you lot stay close to them, keep them calm, and stay calm yourselves. If there is a problem you can't handle such as Death Eaters getting into the Great Hall, send two or three of you to find us. Be careful and keep the noise level down. Now, we need to go." Hermione finished and ran for the door to the Great Hall. "You ready?" She asked Draco.  
"Yeah. You"  
"Yeah"  
"Good. Let's do this." Draco gave Hermione a kiss and they were off. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger! They are in the dungeons!" Dumbledore said coming up to the team. "Hurry!" Draco and Hermione looked at each other and took off running.

"Hermione…you have to swear to me that no matter what…no matter if I go down or not you-"

"Draco don't talk like that!"

"Hermione listen to me! Swear to me that you won't get hurt. I don't know what I'd do if that happened."

"Draco-"

"Swear to me Hermione!"

"I swear." Hermione and Draco were still running…further ahead of the rest I might add.  
"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Draco."

"Stop." Draco said as he stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione stopped as well.  
"What do you hear?" Hermione whispered. The rest of the team caught it and tip-toed up to Draco and Hermione.  
"I heard them. Wait…they're in the forest."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.  
"I can feel it."

"Draco…what?" Harry came up behind them asking.  
"They're in the forest."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. Ok, before we go running out there…what if we sneek-"

"What if they can hear us?" Hermione whispered. Draco stopped and stood still for a minute.

"No. No one's down here. They can't hear us."

"Ok." "Now we sneek up on them and all at once Avada Kedavra. Try and take out as many as possible at once."

"Ok. Count to three…then go." Hermione nodded to the team.  
"Right. Let's go then." Harry said. They all headed toward the forest.

The team snuck up behind the Death Eaters. Draco and Hermione had put a spell on the troops to make them appear invisible to the enemy. Draco raised his hand signaling 1...2...3 and then…"AVADA KEDAVRA!" It took out about ½ the Death Eaters. Leaving only the strong ones. Then it had begun. There were unforgivables and hexes and curses flying around. You were ducking to avoid something more than you were standing upright. Needless to say it was chaotic out there. Then…it came down to Luscious, a few other Death Eaters, and Voldemort on the Dark Side. And everyone on the Light Side was there, though most were injured and weak none of them were giving up anytime soon…not until they had won. It was nearly dawn the next day when Draco came up behind his father with an Avada. That felt so good. I've been waiting to do that so long. Now he can't hurt me or anyone else ever again. The next thing on Draco's mind was to find Harry and they were going after Voldemort. Harry spotted Draco and gave him the signal. They both advanced toward the foulest wizard ever and released all their hurt and anger into the Avada. The others had killed off the rest of the Death Eaters and it was over. Draco slowly went to Hermione. Once the last Death Eater had been killed she had sank heavily to the ground due to exhaustion and injury. Draco had been hit as well. Although in excruciating pain he was still alive, like most others, which proved the Light is always stronger than the Dark.  
"Hermione. Are you ok?" Draco sank down next to her.  
"No. Well yes but no. It hurts to move."

"Same here. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm proud of you. You were very brave."

"As were you my love, as were you."

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too. Here…" Draco used a simple healing charm on Hermione. And then on himself. They were now able to stand although still very weak and sore. "Come on. Let's go to the castle and inform the professors." The professors had agreed to stay out of the way as these teenagers had more anger toward these evil people. To be honest, the teachers feared they were not strong enough to go up against them. So they decided it best for the strong young ones to handle it. They had been taught well. The professors were very sure they would come out on top. Sure enough…

Hermione and Draco slowly pushed the doors of the Great Hall open. They staggered in supporting each others weight. Dumbledore came hurrying up to them. "We got it Professor." Draco said haggardly. "Good job! Very well done Mr. Malfoy…Ms. Granger. I'm so very proud of you." Dumbledore was beaming.  
"Thank you Professor. But the others…they're still out on the grounds. Most of them are close to death. We need Madame Pomfry to attend to them immediately." Hermione struggled to say.  
"Yes Yes of course! Come sit down both of you." Dumbledore hurried to the front of the Great Hall to the teachers table. Draco and Hermione sat down. The teachers came scurrying past the Head Boy and Girl and out the doors of the Great Hall. "Now, I'm going to help. You two please return the students to their dorms." Dumbledore walked out the doors. Draco and Hermione went to the front of the Hall.  
"There is no need to panic further. We have done it. Voldemort and his followers are no longer in existence. Now, I'm sure you all would like to go to your dorms so Prefects would you please escort your house back to the dorms. Please go slowly and without much commotion as there will be other students being brought from the grounds into the castle up to the Hospital Wing. Thank you for being so patient and cooperative through this." Draco finished. He looked at Hermione who was about dead on her feet. "Come on. Let's go to the Hospital Wing."

Madame Pomfry was bustling about tending to the injured fighters. Professor Sprout, Professor Snape, and Professor Flitwick were all helping considering their teaching skills all had something to do with healing. There were so many students injured that the teachers were working late into the night. One in particular that was very bad was none other than our leading lady Hermione. "Poppy! Come quickly! Ms. Granger is going into shock!" Professor Snape called. Madame Pomfrey came running over to Hermione who was lying in the bed shaking. "Severus! The potion!" Professor Snape grabbed a potion sitting on a table nearby and handed it to Madame Pomfrey. Draco, who was in the bed next to Hermione's, got up and tried to hold Hermione still long enough for Poppy to get the potion into Hermione's mouth. Professor Snape looked across the bed to one of his most prized students. This 17 year old had just fought a war for the entire wizarding world and had been brave his whole life. Now, he's standing there holding the girl who is his exact equal as she's going into shock, he has a look of pure terror on his face. Severus knew only too well what this look meant. Draco was so scared he would lose the only girl he ever truly loved. "Ok. She's ok now." Madame Pomfrey turned and went to check on the other students.  
"Draco, are you alright?" Snape asked as Draco sat down on his bed.  
"I think so." "Alright. Why don't you just lie down for a while. I'm going to attend to the other students. I'll check on you later." Snape walked away and Draco laid down on his bed. He lay there thinking about how scared he was just a few moments before. He was more scared then than when they had begun fighting. He looked over at Hermione's still figure. Draco got up and walked a few feet over to Hermione's bed. He laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Hermione closer to his body. They lay there like that until Hermione moved just slightly. Draco's eyes snapped open to look at her. She moved a little more and opened her eyes.  
"Hermione."

"Draco?"

"It's me. I'm here."

"What happened? The only thing I remember is lying down."

"You lied there for a while. Then, you started going into shock."

"Ohmygosh. Were you scared?"

"Yes. I was terrified that I'd lose you. I didn't know what to do."

"I'm sorry Draco. I didn't even know I did that."

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you're still here."

"Me too." Hermione moved closer to Draco. Draco kissed her gently. Madame Pomfrey came over to the bed. "Mr. Malfoy please." Draco stood to let Madame Pomfrey check Hermione. "Ms. Granger, I must say, you are doing much better. I believe tomorrow you will be able to go back to your dorm." Madame Pomfrey turned to Draco. "Now you, Mr. Malfoy, you are doing remarkably well. You may also go back to yours and Ms. Granger's dorm tomorrow." "Thank you Madame Pomfrey." Draco smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, Thank you very much Madame Pomfrey." Hermione smiled and nodded as well.  
"Well you are very welcome." Madame Pomfrey turned and left.  
"Yay. Privacy tomorrow." Draco said smiling.  
"Yay. You sound so enthused." Hermione laughed.  
"So. Maybe I wanna be unenthusiastic right now." Draco smiled.

"Well…maybe I want you to be enthusiastic."

"Well…don't always get what you want, now do you?"

"Yes I do."

"Really?"

"Like now, I'm gonna get a kiss." Hermione said. "Oh really?"

"Yes." Hermione leaned in and kissed Draco softly. Hermione finally pulled back.  
"Guess you do get what you want." Draco smiled.

"Told you." Hermione smiled at Draco. He returned the smile. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

Hermione woke slowly the next morning. She looked over at the still sleeping form lying next to her. She smiled at the site. "Draco wake up. It's morning. We can go back to our dorm now."

"Ok." Draco answered groggily with his eyes still closed.

"Come on. I wanna get out of here." Hermione slowly began to stand up. Draco shot up and ran to the other side of the bed to help Hermione walk. "Thank you. Wait, let's see Harry, Ron, and Ginny before we leave." Draco walked Hermione over to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Once Hermione had made sure that they were ok, Hermione and Draco headed off to their dorm.

"I'm really proud of you Hermione." Draco said as he and Hermione were sitting on the couch in their common room.  
"Really? Well I'm proud of you as well Draco."

"Thank you."

"I'm hungry."

"Yeah me too. Except I don't want to get up."

"I don't either."

"Is it as cold in here to you as it is me?"

"Remind you of the dungeons Draco?" came a voice from somewhere in the shadows.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

That statement would be classified as a whiplash statement. Draco hadn't expected anyone to be in the Heads' dorms. Draco stood and spun toward the sound of the voice only to see nothing. Draco quickly pulled Hermione off the couch and up to himself. He held her tight. The voice came once more.

"Don't be afraid Draco…I won't harm you're little girlfriend." Justin Finch-Feltchley stepped out from the shadows. "Good work you did out there. Especially you Granger…didn't think you had it in you…" Draco felt Hermione tense under his arms. He tightened his grip. "And you Draco…never thought I'd see the day that you would go up against your father. Not to mention Lord Voldemort. Most feared wizard in a long time was he? I see you have a bit of Gryffindor in you Draco…Granger rubbed off on you has she?"

"What do you want Finch?" Draco said menacingly.

"Just to congratulate you on your victory. That's all Draco." Finch said with an evil grin on his face.

"You've done so…now get out." Draco was slowly growing angry.

"Now, now, now Draco. Is that a way to treat a fellow Slytherin?"

"Only if it's you. Get out."

"Alright fine. I was just trying to be friendly and tell you that the Slytherins are very upset with you…"

"I don't care. I'll take them on too…I've stopped powerful wizards…they'd be no problem…"

"Don't be so sure Draco."

"Get out, now. And if I ever find you've been in here again you won't leave…get out." Draco was trying so hard not to go at Finch's neck. Now Hermione was holding Draco back. Finch smirked and walked toward the portrait hole. Once it had closed Draco turned to Hermione. She hugged him. He hugged her back and gave her a gentle kiss. "I hate him."

"Shhh…Draco calm down."

"How'd he even get in here?"

"I don't know. But he's gone now. It's ok."

"No it's not baby. If he got in here once, he can get in here again. I don't want you by yourself anymore. Especially not here."

"Draco -"

"Hermione please! I know him! He's not someone you can mess with Hermione. I don't want you hurt. He'll get the rest of the Slytherins in on it too. Please. Just have someone with you all the time."

"Ok. Alright I will. I promise." Hermione hugged him again. They stood there holding each other for a while.

Draco and Hermione were in their common room trying to concentrate on something other than the health of their friends and it was beginning to grow dark. Something outside caught Draco's eye. "Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"What's at the window?" Hermione turned toward the window to see Hedwig.

"That's Hedwig. Harry's owl." Hermione walked over to the window and opened it. Hedwig jumped in and held out it's leg which had a small piece of parchment tied to it. Hermione untied it and began to read. Draco walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's that?"

"A note from Harry. It says that he and Ron have been released from the hospital wing but Ginny is still in bad condition. She's gone into a coma. Oh my gosh…"

"Hermione." Draco said as Hermione began to tear up and go weak. "Hermione don't. Please. Come on you have to be strong. Come on…we'll go see her." Draco was holding Hermione up by her arms.

"Ok." Hermione said softly. Draco walked Hermione over to the portrait hole and out toward the hospital wing. They reached the doors to the wing. Draco pushed the doors open softly, still supporting Hermione. "Ginny." Hermione squeaked as she saw Harry and Ron standing on either side of Ginny's bed. Draco walked Hermione over to the bed. Hermione broke down then. Tears freely flowing. She looked at Ron's sullen and quiet expression. Harry was looking quite depressed as well. Ron was losing his only sister, Harry was losing his girlfriend, and Hermione was losing her best girl friend. None of them knew what to think of the situation. Draco sat Hermione in the chair next to Ginny's bed. Hermione looked over at the only daughter to the Weasley family. _'She just has to pull through. She has to.'_ Hermione took Ginny's hand. It was ice cold. Harry would hold her other hand but it reminded him too much of his 2nd year when he had to rescue Ginny from Tom Riddle. She had been ice cold then too. It scared Harry to think he may be losing her again. They all sat in silence until Madame Pomfrey came to check on Ginny.

"Ah Miss Granger. Would you mind helping me? Just open her mouth if you would." Madame Pomfrey had a potion in her hand. Hermione nodded and quietly stood and opened Ginny's mouth. Harry turned not wanting to see his girlfriend in this state. Ron went to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Madame Pomfrey finished pouring the concoction and stood straight. "Now, Mr. Potter, please. Go shower and have something to eat. As well as you Mr. Weasley."

"I don't want to leave her." Harry said defiantly.

"Harry…go…we'll stay." Hermione said quietly. Harry looked from Hermione and Draco to Ginny to Madame Pomfrey to Ron, and nodded. He quietly walked out of the wing with Ron closely following. Madame Pomfrey walked into her office and closed the door. Hermione turned to Ginny and her eyes filled with tears again. "I shouldn't have let her go out there. She wasn't ready. It's my fault she's in a coma. She's only 16. She didn't need to be out there." Draco quickly walked to Hermione and held her close.

"Hermione it's not your fault. She went out there and did a great job. She went out there with the knowledge and pride of the Light Side. She finished with the dignity and knowing that she did a great job out there. It's not your fault baby. Things like this happen."

"Look at her Draco. Touch her hand. She's ice cold. If she doesn't make it -"

"Hermione don't talk like that. She will make it. She's strong." Hermione broke down with heavy sobs. Draco held her close. "She'll pull through. Just give her time. Madame Pomfrey will have her as good as new soon enough." Hermione didn't answer. She just sat there holding Draco.

"Harry…you alright mate?" Ron asked as the two walked toward Gryffindor Tower.

"Yeah." Harry said quietly. "You?"

"Sure." Ron fell silent. "Harry…d'you think…"

"What?" "

D'you think Madame Pomfrey can get Ginny back to good health?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried…"

"Me too mate. She's your girl and all and my only sister. Got to keep her in the family to keep my mother sane I suppose." Harry gave a small smile.

"Yeah I suppose so." The two said nothing for a bit. Harry finally broke the silence. "Ron…I've been thinking for a while now…I really do love Ginny…and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way…but, I've been thinking that after Ginny finishes her 7th year that I'll ask her to marry me…would that be alright with you?"

"Of course! You're my best mate! It'd be wicked to have you as my brother-in-law!" Ron was beaming and in turn so was Harry.

"Good."

* * *

"Hermione…Draco…we're back." Harry gently shook Hermione. She was still sitting on Draco's lap, both of them sleeping quietly.

"Oh. Ok. Feel better?"

"Yeah. Why don't you and two go get something to eat. You look like you could use a good meal about now." Ron said looking at Hermione.

"Yeah…suppose I could." Hermione smiled and stood. As did Draco. Draco smiled at Harry and Ron. He took Hermione's hand.

"We'll come back up after we've eaten." Draco told Harry. Harry nodded. Draco and Hermione walked down to the kitchens slowly. Many thoughts were running through Draco's head. The major one being Hermione. He loved her so much. She had been there for him when no one else was. She understood him. He understood her, for the most part. He loved the way she talked, the way she walked, the way she smiled. She was so beautiful. She was so intelligent. She was really funny. She fit into his arms perfectly. There was just no denying that they were meant to be together. They were so similar. It was like they were meant to go through the past 6 years to find out how they really felt about each other. He really did want to spend the rest of his life with the girl that was holding his hand. He only hoped she felt the same. Meanwhile Hermione was thinking the same thoughts. She was thinking of how great Draco was. He was smart, second in their year. He was funny. He understood her, for the most part. He was drop dead gorgeous, Quidditch had done the body good. She felt so safe in his strong arms. Like nothing in the world could ever hurt her if she was in his arms. As long as he was holding her, touching her, near her, nothing could come between them. She loved him with everything that was in her. This boy…man…that was holding her hand right now was perfect for her. She could feel it in her bones. She could spend the rest of her life with him. It felt right. She only hoped he felt the same.

They walked into the kitchen after tickling the giant pear. About 5 or 6 elves came bustling up to serve wherever needed. The two were lead to a small table where they sat and waited for their meal. Draco looked across the little table at Hermione. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. She smiled. He returned it. I hope she accepts. Draco thought to himself.

"Mr. Malfoy. Your dinner is served." Dobby came up carrying two plates.

"Thank you Dobby. Excuse me a moment, love." Draco said as he stood. Hermione smiled and nodded. Draco waved Dobby out of Hermione ear shot. "Dobby. Could please get a long stem red rose, tie a black ribbon around the stem, and put this ring in the center of the blossom?" Draco asked handing Dobby a silver engagement ring.

"No problem Mr. Malfoy. I will arrive back with it when you are through with your meals, sir."

"Thank you very much Dobby."

"You are very welcome Mr. Malfoy." Dobby scurried off and Draco returned to his seat. Hermione looked up at him.

"What was that all about?" Hermione smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough, love, soon enough." _Please let her accept. I don't know what I'd do if she didn't._ Draco just smiled. They began to eat.

"Mr. Malfoy." Dobby came up to Draco once he and Hermione had finished their meal.

"Yes Dobby. Thank you."

"It is no problem sir." Dobby smiled knowingly. He walked off and disappeared so as to give Draco the privacy he needed. Draco looked at the rose that Dobby had fixed. The bow on the stem was perfect. The ring was placed just right. He looked up at Hermione and took a deep breath. He handed Hermione the rose. She smiled and sniffed. Something solid hit her nose. She pulled the rose away from her face. She looked down into the blossom. She pulled out a gorgeous silver engagement ring. Tears began to well in her eyes. Draco took the ring and kneeled in front of her.

"Hermione…baby…love…you know I've liked you since 3rd year. Since we were 13. Now we're 17 and I love you. We're almost out of school. We'll be starting our lives. We'll get careers and go out into the big world and live our lives and grow old. Hermione, I want you to be the one I do all of that with. I want you to be my wife. And I want you to be the mother of my children. I want you. No one else will do. So Hermione…will you marry me?" Draco was looking at Hermione with utmost intent. If she said no… He noticed she was crying. Are those tears of joy…or sorrow…He didn't have time to ponder the question as Hermione flung her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion, lust, love, respect, and thankfulness she could muster. He kissed back with the same, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her onto the floor with him. When they broke apart she was sitting on his lap. She looked at him. "I'm guessing this means yes?"

"Yes. Draco I love you too. I want to go through life with you. I want to have your children. I want to be able to call you my husband. I want you to be the one by my side. Draco there's no one else that could take your place. After I've been with you…I would only compare any other to you. None would."

"I love you so much." Draco said. He slowly slipped the ring on her left ring finger. He looked back up and kissed her again.

"Draco…I don't want to leave but…I'm really worried about Ginny." Hermione said sadly. Draco looked in her eyes. He saw pain…the pain of knowing one of her best friends was slowly dying. He saw love…the love she had for him. He saw a mixed emotion of guilt and longing. He knew those to be guilt of leaving after he had just asked her to spend the rest of their life together. And longing to go to her friend.

"I understand. Let's go." Draco stood and took Hermione's hand. They thanked the elves and walked out into the corridor toward the Hospital Wing. They were almost there when Harry came around the corner running. He spotted the two.

"Hermione! Draco! Quickly! It's Ginny!" Harry turned and began to run back to the Hospital doors. Hermione looked at Draco and he looked back. There was fear on their faces. Oh no! What happened! Both took off at a sprint, all the bad thoughts running through their heads.

* * *

A/N: So there's ch. 16! Hope you liked Draco's little speech there...if only all males had the ability to be romantic like that...such a pity... 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"What's wrong!" Hermione half yelled as she and Draco skidded into the Hospital Wing.

"Nothings wrong Mia. Why?"

"GINNY!" Hermione ran over to Ginny and about suffocated her with a hug.

"Ohmygosh Ginny! I was so scared! I thought you wouldn't make it! Ohmygosh"

"Well I'm here...at least until you hug me to death." Hermione let go reluctantly. Ginny smiled as Hermione sat down on the chair next to the bed. "You okay"

"Yeah. I'm just...worn out...but I'm glad you're okay"

"Me too." Ginny took Hermione's hands in her own. Ginny felt the ring between her cold fingers. "Hermione...what is this?" Ginny pulled Hermione's left hand up to her face. "Oh my gosh! Is that...oh my gosh...are you serious"

"Yeah." Hermione smiled up at Draco. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her back. "Draco asked me to marry him." Hermione said beaming. Ginny let out a squeal of delight. Harry and Ron were smiling.

"That's great you two!" Harry said smiling broadly.

"Wow. That's wicked." Ron put in his two cents. These only made Hermione smile wider. She looked back up to Draco who too was smiling widely.

"Thanks you guys." Hermione said.

"That really gives me more confidence in this." Draco smiled. Harry and Ron nodded knowingly. Hermione looked back at Ginny.

"So when are you getting married? Where are you gonna live? When are you gonna have kids? Am I gonna be their aunt or their godmother?" Ginny shot out.

"Gin...Gin...uh...he only just asked me like an hour ago. We haven't had time to talk about all that yet." Hermione said over Ginny's many questions. "You'll find out. Trust me. Once we get it figured out, you'll know"

"Promise?" Ginny said excitedly.

"Of course." Hermione smiled. "So when is Madame Pomfrey gonna let you out of here?"

"Tomorrow!" Ginny said while clapping her hands excitedly. The rest of the gang gave her an odd look, like she was psycho. "What! I've been in here for like 2 weeks!" Hermione laughed.

"Come on...it hasn't been that bad now has it?"

"Yes. I haven't been able to do anything"

"Well Heaven forbid Ginny can't move and jump around." Harry said smiling down at his lovely girlfriend.

"Harry..." Ginny put her finger up to her mouth, indicating he hush. Harry laughed and bent down to kiss her forehead. Hermione yawned.

"You tired?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said through another yawn.

"Dang Hermione. Why you gotta...yawn...do that?" Ron said.

"Sorry. Well...I guess we're gonna head up to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow." Hermione stood.

"Night you three." Draco said.

"Night." Harry and Ron said back. Hermione hugged Ginny. Draco took Hermione's hand and they walked toward the doors to the wing.

"Yeah. Actually...I think I'm gonna head up to bed too." Ron yawned again.

"I'm gonna stay here with Ginny until she goes to sleep." Harry said sitting down on Ginny's bed.

"Alright mate...see you in the morning then. G'Night Gin." Ron bent down and kissed Ginny's forehead.

"Night Ron." Ginny smiled. Ron walked toward the doors. Harry removed his shoes and laid down beside Ginny.

"So...you tired yet?" Harry asked quietly.

"A little. Not much though." Ginny smiled.

"Good." Harry kissed Ginny softly.

* * *

"Okay...now she's got me thinking about it." Draco said quietly as he and Hermione were walking back to their dorm. "

Who about what?"

"Ginny and about those questions she was asking"

"Me too." They had just arrived at their portrait. They climbed inside and plopped on the couch. "Should we attemt to think about it tonight or should be wait until tomorrow?" Hermione said leaning into Draco's strong arms.

"I wanna talk about some of it tonight"

"Okay. Where should we get married?"

"I want it here. Out on the grounds. Down by the lake."

"Me too. I'd be pretty. We should stand under that big tree on the bank"

"Yeah. That'd be cool. What do you think about getting married in July"

"Oh yes. I like July"

"I can just picture it now. Everyone standing out in the sun...us under the huge tree...me in a tux...you in your gown...it's white...short...spaghetti strap and it"

"Draco you aren't supposed to know what my gown looks like!"

"I can imagine though can't I"

"Maybe." Hermione smiled. Draco laughed.

"Okay then...Harry and Ron...best men"

"Okay...Ginny and Lavender...Bride's maids."

"Sounds good."

"Where are we gonna live?"

"Well...I'd like rebuild the Manor. My mother doesn't want it standing anymore...and I don't think anyone else does either"

"Hm"

"There's just so much land...there's a Quidditch pitch...a forest...a giant pool...there's just so much space"

"How big is the Manor"

"It doesn't even take up a fourth of the land...and it's huge"

"Wow"

"I just had a great idea...We tear down the Manor...build 4 houses...on for us...one for my mother...one for Harry and probably Ginny...and then one for Ron and probably Lavender...there would still be the pitch for us to play on...the forest can stay there...the pool can go in the middle of all the houses"

"That sounds really cool! I think everyone would really like it."

"We should do that...Let's do that! And we could do-"

"Draco...baby...it's like...midnight...I'm really tired...can we continue tomorrow"

"Yeah sure. Come on...let's go to bed."

* * *

"Ginny I've been thinking lately." Harry said quietly while still holding Ginny.

"About what?"

"About us."

"What about us?" Ginny asked looking at Harry. He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated.

"Ginny...you know I love you right"

"Of course I do. You contantly remind me...and I love it. You know I love you too, right?"

"Course I do. That's why...that's why I wanted to ask you how far you want this relationship to go."

"You want the truth?" Harry nodded. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you and have your children. I want you to be the one that's by my side."

"That's exactly what I want."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "Ginny...would you do me the great honor of marrying me?" Harry opened the box to reveal a gleaming silver engagement ring. "I think that we would be very happy. As will your family. And I was going to do this over the summer or sometime next year but seeing how happy you were when Hermione and Draco said they were getting married...I just couldn't keep you waiting. So what do you say?"

"Oh Harry! I'd love to!" Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him.

"Here." Harry took her hand and placed the ring on her finger.

"Harry it's beautiful! Oh I love it."

"Good. I'm glad." Harry smiled.

"Okay...now that I know we're gonna get married...Where are we gonna get married? Where are we gonna live? When are we gonna start having kids? What -"

"Ginny, honey, you still have another year of school left."

"Well yeah but...hey maybe I can come live with you this summer."

"I think your mother will want you home with her. It'll be your last summer before you go into the big world. I think she'll want you there with her and your father. You're the baby."

"True...but where are you going to live"

"I dunno yet. Let's figure it out later. I'm tired."

"Okay. Good night. I love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

The next morning Draco woke with the sunlight shining on his perfect face. He cursed it for waking him from this wonderful sleep. He looked down at the beautiful figure in his arms. The memories of last night came flooding back. The thoughts of the rose with the ring. Telling Harry, Ron, and Ginny and them accepting him. The conversation of what the wedding would be like and the thoughts of tearing down the Manor and the memories of Dark going with it. Thoughts of building houses for his friends and his mother. Living with the love of his life and she having his kids. From this viewpoint it looked like nothing could go wrong. Not ever. And he liked it that way. Hermione stirred next to him. She looked up and smiled as the memories and thoughts came back to her as well. "Morning beautiful." Draco said and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Morning."

"I'm hungry"

"You're always hungry"

"I am a male. That is what we males do, we eat and we eat often. I'm hungry." Hermione laughed.

"What time is it?"

"10"

"Okay. Let's go fix some breakfast then." Hermione sat up and stretched. Draco stood and walked toward the door to his room. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. _'What to fix. What to fix.'_ Hermione came up and slid her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. "What are you gonna make"

"Dunno...what sounds good to you?" Draco said as he turned and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. She laid her head on his chest.

"I dunno"

"How about...pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, biscu-"

"Baby I'm not a bottonless pit like yourself. I can't eat all of that"

"I can"

"I know you can"

"I'll fix all I can eat and we'll share"

"Okay. Sound's good then."

"Hermione! Draco! Are you two up?" Ginny yelled from the common room.

"I lied. I'll fix enough for everyone that's in the common room." Draco said smiling. Hermione laughed.

"We're in the kitchen!" Hermione called.

"Hey!" Ginny called as she and Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Hi. I see Madame Pomfrey let you out quite early"

"She got tired of Ginny bouncing off the walls." Harry said laughing.

"Shut up, she was not. She said I was fine. I'm healthy and I could leave." Ginny said defiantly.

"Sure babe. Whatever you say." Harry said smiling.

"You guys hungry?" Draco asked pulling pots and skillets out of cabinets.

"Yeah"

"Not really." Ginny said and Draco looked up. He looked at Hermione.

"Harry how are you always hungry?" Ginny said exasperated.

"I am a male. That is what we males do, we eat and we eat often." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"See Baby? What did I tell you?" Draco said smiling. "We males are hungry"

"Fine whatever. Fix your smorgasbord. Ginny and I will just sit and watch." Hermione grabbed the apple juice out of the fridge and grabbed a few glasses. She poured some juice for herself and Ginny. They sat down to watch the boys fix a huge feast for breakfast.

"So guess what Hermione." Ginny said as she took a sip of juice.

"What?" Hermione asked anxiously. Ginny held up her left hand. Hermione let out a gasp. "Ohmygosh Gin! Draco come here!" Draco walked over to the table and looked at Ginny's hand. "Are you really?" Draco asked looking over at Harry.\

"Yeah mate. I was gonna wait a while to ask her but seeing how happy she was last night when she found out you two were engaged, I couldn't keep it from her."

"Well that's great!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny and Harry smiled. "Have you all talked about anything yet"

"Well we decided that I should probably stay with my parents since this will be my last summer at home. I can come visit Harry once he finds a place to live." Ginny stated. "We won't actually get married until I've graduated." Ginny finished. Hermione looked at Draco who had gone back to fixing breakfast. He nodded.

"Well I've been thinking. My mother wants the Manor torn down and she wants to live somewhere else. But there's just so much land there. There's a Quidditch pitch and a huge pool. I mean there's enough land to fit 4 big houses comfortably. So I was thinking, the Manor gets torn down have 4 houses built with the pool in the middle of them all, and still have the Quidditch pitch. One house for my mother, one for Hermione and I, one for you two, and one for Ron"

"That sounds really great!" Ginny exclaimed. "You'd want us to live there mate? Our own house? On your property"

"Yeah. You guys have accepted me when no one else would. You helped me stand up to my father. You guys have done so much for me that a home for you is the least I can do." Draco told them truthfully.

"Well if you're sure mate then I guess I'm alright with it." Harry said very relieved. He had been wondering where he was going to live. This was really great that he now didn't have to worry about it. Breakfast was done and the two couples ate and chatted happily.

* * *

A/N: Alright so...what do ya think? Does this plot suck? Is it ok? Please review...I gotta know what it's like...tnx...y'all are the best!  
MajorFanFic 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

"Hermione! Draco! Have you seen Harry and Ginny?" Ron yelled as he came into the common room.

"In the kitchen Ron!" Hermione called. Ron walked in looking quite worried. "

Where in the bloody heck have you been? I've looked everywhere! I went to the Hospital Wing and no one's there! I went to the Great Hall...no Harry or Ginny. I went back up to the Gryffindor common room...neither of you there...so here I am and here you are." Ron sank into one of the chairs heavily.

"Yeah that about sums it up mate..." Harry said faking deep thought.

"Shut it." Ron said pouring himself a glass of juice.

"What are we needed for Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"Well why did you go traipsing around the castle looking for us for?" Ginny said looking confused.

"No reason. I just wondered where you guys were."

"Ron...you truly are hopeless"

"Am not. OH! There is one thing I'd like to talk to you guys about"

"And that would be?" Hermione said taking a bite of her bacon.

"I need help with something. I really do love Lavender...and I'm pretty sure she loves me back...I know she wants to get married...but I don't know if I want to right out of school. I was kind of hoping on building my career first. It just seems like she really wants to get married right when we graduate...I'm just stuck"

"Ron...if she really does love you, she'll understand that you want that first. I know Lavender...she'll do anything it takes to keep her man." Hermione reassured Ron.

"Ron...do you know where you're going to live yet?" Draco asked.

"No. Haven't got a clue"

"Well...I was thinking...my mother wants the Manor torn down...there's so much land there...there's enough for four decent sized houses. There's a Quidditch pitch and a huge pool. What if I had four houses built around the pool...one for my mother, one for Hermione and myself, one for Harry and Ginny over there, and one for yourself and eventually Lavender"

"That sounds brilliant! But are you sure you want me living on your land"

"Well...it'll be like we each have our own piece of the land...the pool and Quidditch pitch can be used by us all...what do you say"

"That takes so much pressure off me mate. Thanks. I didn't want to go back to my parents' house. I wanna live on my own...sorry Gin...you gotta put up with Mum's chaoticness for another summer"

"Yeah well...I'll live..." Ginny waved him off with her hand.

"So where is Lavender?" Harry asked.

"Uh...last I knew she was in the Gryffindor Tower"

"Well...why don't we all go out on the grounds or something, it's nice out." Harry replied.

"Sure. I'll go find her and meet you out there." Ron got up and walked into the common room and out the portrait hole.

"Lavender?" Ron called as he stepped into Gryffindor Tower.

"Yeah?" Lavender called from the couch in front of the fireplace. She was talking to Parvati.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Ron said as he sat down beside Lavender and wrapped an arm around her wrist.

"Nothing. Just talking with Parvati. Where've you been"

"I went to see Ginny. She wasn't in the Hospital Wing so I went around the school looking for her and Harry. Couldn't find them. I went to the Head dorm to see if Hermione knew where they were. Ginny and Harry were there. So I sat with them a few minutes. Then they all decided to go out on the grounds for awhile. You wanna join em"

"Sure. Oh but Parvati." Lavender said looking over at her friend.

"Don't worry about it Lav. I've got someone I need to see anyway." Parvati said with a wink.

"Okay. I'll see you later then." Ron and Lavender stood. Ron slid his hand in Lavender's and they walked down to the entrance hall doors.

"It's so pretty out here." Ginny said as the four made their way to the great big tree beside the lake.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss this place." Harry said looking around. "It was like home." He said as he sat down, Ginny right beside him.

"It was home to all of us. And it always will be." Hermione said as she took a seat on the ground. Draco sank down beside her.

"Heard that." Draco said also sitting. "Part of me doesn't want to leave. There's so many memories. Yet part of me wants to move on. Grow up"

"I know what you mean. It's like you're leaving something you've known so well for the past 7 years. It's over half your life in those walls. If only walls could talk. We'd be able to relive all the memories." Hermione said glancing up at the castle.

"Relive the happy ones." Draco said solemnly.

"Yeah. Well...certainly will be a change from this to living on your own and having a job." Harry said.

"Well not entirely on your own. You've got us around you." Hermione reminded Harry.

"Yeah. But it's just that I'll be in a house all by myself until Gin moves in." Harry said smiling at Ginny at the end of that sentence.

"Can't wait till then." Ginny said smiling. Just then Ron and Lavender came striding over and sat down.

"Hey you guys!" Lavender beamed.

"Hey Lav!" Hermione said smiling back.

"What are you all up to?" Lavender asked.

"We were just talking about how we're all going to miss this castle." Hermione filled Lavender and Ron in.

"Yeah I'm sure gonna miss it. Like home, it is." Ron told them.

"Yep." Was heard around the group.

"Oh Lavender I didn't tell you. I don't have to look for a place anymore. I've got one. And so do you." Ron said turning to Lavender.

"You do? I do? Since when"

"Since this morning when Draco said he's got a place for us"

"Draco you don't have to "

"No I don't. But I'm going to. We're tearing down the Manor. There's enough space for four houses to fit comfortably. One for my mother, one for Hermione and myself, one for Harry and eventually Ginny, and one for Ron and yourself. There's a Quidditch pitch too. And a giant pool." Draco explained.

"Wow. Thank you Draco. That's really sweet of you"

"No problem." Draco said smiling.

"Your mother won't mind"

"Not at all. She gets a bit lonely. Better to have more people around her to keep her company."

"Well if your sure then"

"Positive." Draco reassured her. Lavender smiled at him. _'Wow. He really has changed.'_ Other conversation had begun. The 3 couple stayed out by the lake till it was time for dinner.

"Hermione?" Draco said as he and Hermione had sat on the couch after dinner.

"Huh"

"When are we gonna start thinking about the wedding and the houses?"

"Now would probably be good"

"Thought so. What do we think about first"

"Which one's gonna happen first"

"Good question"

"Great...should we start with the wedding then? It'll take the longest to plan definitely"

"Ok. So first off, when are we gonna do this? July? August? June"

"Which do you like better"

"August"

"Me too."

"Ok. Should we worry about the day now"

"No"

"Good. Where are we gonna get married?"

"Here." Draco and Hermione both answered at the same time. That was a given. There was no other place acceptable. This was the only place that had meaning to the both of them.

"Cool. Now, for your dress...I say it's white...with "

"Draco! You aren't supposed to know"

"Just let me imagine it. White with spaghetti straps...knee length...a bit shorter"

"Draco!"

"Ok alright knee length. No veil...your beautiful brown hair cascading down your back. You've got on white sandals. Your bouqet is of blue roses..." (A/N: I love roses and I love the color blue...Therefore I would love blue roses...if only there was such...someone should like grow blue roses...that'd be really cool)

"Draco...there's no such thing"

"Hermione, honey, you're a witch. Are you not"

"I am"

"Therefore you can make anything any color you want"

"Can I turn your hair blue"

"No"

"Dang. It'd be cool! You could have a blue tux to match"

"No."

"You're no fun." Hermione said hitting him with a pillow.

"No fun you say?" Draco raised a pillow threateningly. "I'll so you no fun." Draco swung the pillow but Hermione jumped up before it even reached half way to her. She laughed and grabbed a pillow. "You're gonna pay for that one love"

"Am I really?" Hermione said laughing. Draco smiled.

"Yes you will indeed"

"I'd like to see you try." Hermione said and Draco jumped up after her. He grabbed for her waist but missed. Hermione took off running. Draco chased her around the common room, around the kitchen, into the common room again, into Hermione's room, into the bathroom, into Draco's room, and back into the common room. Draco finally caught her around the waist. He wrapped his arms her and flew onto the couch. Both were laughing hard and severely out of breath.

"No fun eh?" Draco said as he pulled Hermione closer to him.

"Eh...you're alright I suppose." Hermione joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked tickling her. Hermione, who was already out of breath, began laughing again. Soon she was laughing but not making any noise and she wasn't breathing. Just kind of silent laughing. She drew in a huge breath.

"Draco...STOP!" Hermione said trying to catch her breath.

"Am I any fun now?" Draco pulled Hermione onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione was still catching her breath.

"Yes. Very much fun." Hermione smiled and snaked her arms around his neck. Draco kissed her.

"Good. I'm hungry." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Boys"

* * *

A/N: So...there's the next chapter...and I got two new reviews! I'm so happy someone likes my story! Thank you to those two that reviewed! You ROCK! Raise your Goblet of Rock Megan! Dude that should totally a book. 'Draco and the Goblet of Rock' AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! LMBO! that was so corny! I can't believe I came up with that! oh man...I need to sleep...either that...or get out more...oh man...well anyhow...that's the chapter and there'll be more to come...not sayin how many...cuz I dunno but...there shall be more! tnx! luv y'all! PEACE!  
MajorFanFic 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Ok you guys...I have no idea how I want to wrap up this story. I only want two more chapters so it's an even 20. I just don't know how I'm gonna do this. So if these last two chapters seem a bit rushed...they are. I'll try not to make them rushed or sloppy or anything like that. I hope you like the ending. On with the story... 

Chapter 19

It was a week before the wedding. The ones involved were hurridly trying to get everything else prepared. Graduation had been fun. There were many tears and good byes but in the end it was great. None of the previous 7th years knew how to handle going out into the "real world", and getting a job and growing up. None wanted to leave the beautiful castle they had called their home for the past 7 years, but were excited to live on thier own.  
The Malfoy Manor had been torn down and construction for the 4 homes were underway. Draco wanted them ready for when he and Hermione returned from Rome. Draco nor Hermione knew how life would be after the wedding. They were nervous. The living arrangements were no problem, seeing as to they shared a dorm for 10 months. They had even slept in the same bed on occasion. Nothing new...except for the marriage part. They were only 18 after all. Did they really want to get married at an early age like that? 'Yeah. It feels right. Like this is all meant to be.' It surely would feel different being a "husband" and a "wife". It just didn't seem realistic yet. But both Draco and Hermione knew that they would make it, because they have each other. With that, they could make it through anything.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Yeah?" Hermione responded. She and Ginny were looking over plans, making sure everything would work out. "The bridesmaids dresses...when do we get those"  
"Uh...good question. Um..." Hermione said as she ruffled through papers. "Next...week. Two days before the wedding." "Ok. Do we pick up your dress same day"  
"Yeah. And the cake is coming at what time"  
"An hour before." "Good, good. When is the decorations being done for the reception?  
"An hour before the reception"  
"And it's still in the Great Hall"  
"Yeah"  
"Ok...um...I think everything's covered. Oh wait! Invitations! You sent them out right"  
"Uh"  
"Ginny Weasley..." Hermione said in a low tone.  
"I'm doing that right now!" Ginny jumped up and ran to a box on the other side of the table. She reached in and grabbed the invitations. "Uh, how should I do this? Send those who are near each other with one owl and different ones that are near by with a different owl"  
"Yeah"  
"Done"  
"Do Draco, Harry, and Ron know when to get their tuxes"  
"Yeah. But I'll remind them again. And again and again." "I like the way you think." Hermione said and the girls shared a laugh, knowing how the guys were.  
"That's pretty much everything then." "Yeah. I don't think it's fully set in yet that I'm getting married." "Really? Well...it will soon enough"  
"Yeah. I suppose"  
"Oh my gosh Hermione." Ginny said looking at a picture.  
"What?" "I can't get over your dress"  
"You know what I never told you about that dress"  
"What"  
"That dress is the exact dress that Draco pictured me in. I told him I wasn't getting one like that. But then I saw it, and it was exactly what he described. White, spaghetti strap, knee length, no veil, hair cascading down my back, white sandles, and a bouqet of blue roses. That's what he said. That's what he's gonna get"  
"Aw! That's so cute! I can't believe that! I just thought you liked the dress and wanted no veil and blue roses and stuff! I had no idea that's what Draco said! That's so cool"  
"Yeah. It's kinda weird that it ended up like that"

So now it's the day of the wedding. The ladys and the gents were each in their respective places, preparing for the ceremony that was a mere 45 minutes away. Draco and Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thoughts.  
'I'm actually marrying the person of my dreams. In an hour I will be able to say I'm married'  
Hermione was having last minute touch ups on her make up and hair. Ginny and Lavender were getting theirselves together as well. Draco, Harry, and Ron were preparing themselves as well. "You nervous, mate?" Harry asked Draco as they adjusted their ties.  
"You have no idea"  
"Well, no need to be. You'll do fine"  
"Yeah. It just doesn't seem real. Like it's not really happening"  
"Reality will set in sooner than you wish it too, trust me." Aurther Weasley said. He and the rest of the Weasleys were here for the wedding. As well as just about everyone Hermione and Draco knew. "Yeah. I'm just glad I'm marrying Hermione. She's perfect." Draco remembered all their times together. Harry and Ron smiled at each other. "How many times have we heard that one Harry?" Ron asked. "Going on about a billion I think"  
"Oh shut it Ron. I don't say it that much." Draco smiled, knowing he says it all the time. "Boys! It's about time! Go to your places!" Mr. Weasley called. Draco took a big breath and let it out. He composed himself and walked out into the sunlight. 'Wow. There's a ton of people here.' Draco thought as he took his place to the right of the minister. "You nervous, young lad?" The minister asked Draco. "A bit." "To be expected. Don't be though. Many a young ones your age do this. Just as nervous as you or a bit more. You'll make it through though. Pretty lady you've got yourself"  
"Yeah. She's beautiful." Draco fell silent and pretty soon here came the flower girl. She was Lavender's little cousin. Spitting image of Lavender, or so Draco thought. After what seemed like an eternity, the bridal march finally began and Hermione stepped out into the isle. Draco's mouth dropped and his breath caught in his throat at the site of her. The dress, the hair, the flowers. Everything was exactly how he had described. 'But she said- that's how I pictured it- she said she wasn't - how- wow...she looks really hot in that...even better than what I originally thought her in that'  
Hermione reached Draco and the minister. She smiled at Draco, whose jaw was still on the floor. The minister cleared his throat and Draco snapped out of his daze.  
"We are gathered here today -" The minister began.

After the "I do"s were said, the rings were placed, and the first kiss as husband and wife was shared, everyone migrated to the Great Hall where the reception was held. Draco and Hermione shared the first dance. It was to 'Hero' by Chad Kruger. It was a beautiful sight. The song just seemed to fit with the circumstances of the past year. There was loud applause after the song. Draco kissed his new bride as they continued to dance to the next song. Then came the...interesting...part. 'The Cha-Cha Slide' began playing. Hermione drug Draco out onto the dance floor. It was interesting because the only ones out on the floor were the young ones. It was especially intersting on the "Oh get funky with it" part. That was a bit...crazy. To say the least. There was a great many more songs played and everyone was having a really great time. The time arrived for Draco and Hermione to go to Rome. They would be gone for two weeks on their honeymoon. Harry and Ron moved their things into their new homes. Mrs. Malfoy had been so kind and fixed them breakfast, lunch, and dinner regularly. Harry and Ron had both gotten jobs doing various things at the Ministry. As had Draco and Hermione, who would start when they arrived back from Rome. Lavender had gotten a job as a fashion designer and worked in Diagon Alley. Hermione had sent Harry and Ron an owl, telling them how wonderful everything was going. She and Draco had toured the city and places surrounding. She told them how beautiful it was and that she missed them. "Just a few more days and we'll be back." She had said.

Hermione and Draco had apparated to the site of the former Manor. They entered their home and marveled at the beauty. Job very well done they thought. They decided to go and see Narcissa first. "DRACO! HERMIONE! OH MY! YOU'RE HOME!" Narcissa came running out the back door, her arms wide, preparing to hug both until they lost all conscienceness. "Oh! How was Rome? Did you have a good time?" "Yes, Mother. It was wonderful. Excellent time"  
"Oh Rome was so beautiful!" Hermione squealed. "It was so great! With all the ancient ruins and everything. Oh it was wonderful!" "Oh I'm glad dears. Well I'm sure Harry and Ron will be happy to see you"  
"Yeah we're heading over there now." Draco said.  
"Yes! Yes! Well tonight you come over here and tell Harry and Ron to do the same. I'm fixing a big dinner! I've got to go get started!" Narcissa went bustling back into the house. Draco and Hermione laughed and headed toward Harry's and Ron's houses. "Hey Hermione! Draco! How was it!" Harry asked as he lead them into the living room where Ron sat.  
"Oh it was so beautiful!" Hermione said yet again.  
"It was really wonderful." Draco added. "Well that's great!" Ron said. "Oh right! My mother wants us all to stroll over to her house tonight for a big dinner." Draco told Harry and Ron.  
"Your mum is quite the cook." Ron said. "Every day. Three hearty meals. Good stuff"  
"That sounds about like her." Draco said laughing. "Well I think we should go back and get unpacked and ready for dinner." Hermione suggested.  
"Yeah. Suppose we should. We'll see you two later." Draco and Hermione headed over to their house. "Oh Draco. I absolutly love this place." Hermione said as she walked through each room. "Me too." Draco walked into the bedroom.

"Draco! Hermione! Harry! Ron! Come on! Come on! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Narcissa hurried them into the dinning room. The food was set on the table and the five began to eat and chat happily. After all were full, they set off to their respective places for a good nights rest. Hermione and Draco would start at the Ministry tomorrow. "Draco"  
"Yeah?" They were lying in bed.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too." Draco kissed Hermione softly. She snuggled up to him and they fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: So...that's chapter 19. I think it turned out okay. But my opinion isn't what counts. It's yours! So! If you like it let me know...and if you don't...still let me know! So anyways...Thanks you guys! I luv all y'all!  
/ MajorFanFic /


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Ok...so this is my last chapter...finally...it's taken me forever to finish this story. I'm pretty happy with it. But like I said before...it's not my opinion that counts, it's yours. So on with the last chapter of THE LOVE BELOW! 

Chapter 20

It was now about 3 months after the honeymoon. Draco and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table working on some of their assignments for the Ministry. Harry and Ron had come over so they could all work together. "Harry do you think that the-" Hermione began but stopped abruptly when there was a noise from the living room. Draco looked at Hermione quizzically, who returned the look. Draco got up and walked into the living room with Hermione, Harry, and Ron closely following. Draco stopped in his tracks.  
"Minister? Is there a problem?" Draco asked. The Minister of Magic, Cornielius Fudge, was standing in their living room. "No, no, Mr. Malfoy. I am here on Ministry business though"  
"Please, sit down." Hermione offered. "Anything to drink Minister"  
"No, no, I'm fine. Please Mrs. Malfoy, sit, I have something to discuss with you." Hermione obeyed and took the chair across from the couch, on which Fudged was sitting. "Now...as you know, I'm retiring and am needing someone to take my place as Minister of Magic"  
"You need me to find someone"  
"No, no. I've got one person in mind"  
"Who"  
"You, Mrs. Malfoy. You"  
"Me"  
"Yes, yes of course! You are the smartest witch of your time! No better one than you! I wouldn't settle for anyone else! I want someone young so we can have a good minister for a long time. You are the perfect witch to do so, Hermione"  
"But, wouldn't you like a male in the position Minister"  
"Oh no, no, no. I think it's what the Ministry needs. A female to run the place. Keep things in line. And like I said, no better than you"  
"Wow...I - I don't know"  
"Hermione! Baby, it's the position of Minister of Magic! Take it!" Draco urged. Hermione looked at him, the wheels turning in her mind.  
"Oh my gosh. Well, I suppose I could. I mean it's a lot of responsibility though"  
"Nonsense! Look at all you've done in school! You can handle it!" Harry said. "Well, yeah. I suppose I could "  
"Of course you can!" Fudge said smiling. "So you'll take it then"  
"Sure." "My baby! Minister of Magic!" Draco said smiling and kissing Hermione. "Wait till Narcissa hears about it." Harry said smiling. "Oh boy." Hermione said smiling. "Well, Mrs. Malfoy, I suppose we'll be doing the official ceremony on Monday. I'll see you then." Fudge stood to leave. "Yes. Thank you Minister." Hermione said, still not believing what was happening. Smiling, Fudge apparated.

"Draco"  
"What's wrong?" Hermione and Draco were sitting at the table later that night. "Are you okay"  
"I have to tell you something." "What's wrong?" Draco repeated, worry in his voice.  
"I..." Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant"  
"Are you really?" Draco whispered disbelieving.  
"Yeah." Hermione said as a tear slid down her cheek.  
"THAT'S GREAT!" Draco said jumping up and pulling Hermione up with him. He hugged her and gave her a kiss. "Oh my gosh Hermione! That's amazing! How far along"  
"Almost 4 months." Hermione said tears still falling. Draco wipped them away. "Oh Hermione. I'm so happy. I can't believe we're gonna have a kid"  
"Yeah. Me either"  
"Wow! Two great surprises in one day!"  
Epilogue Draco and Hermione lived happily ever after. Cheesy right? Yeah. But they did. They ended up having 4 beautiful children. The first 2 being twins. Hermione continued to be Minister of Magic. She was the first female and youngest Minister ever. Harry and Ginny finally were married a bit after Ginny had left Hogwarts. They now lived together. Ginny was working with Lavender in Diagon Alley. They had 3 children.  
Ron and Lavender finally got married 3 years after leaving Hogwarts. They had 5 children. Hey, gotta carry on the Weasley tradition. Narcissa lived to a ripe old age. When she passed, the fourtune she had accumulated was divided over the three families. Each getting a rather large amount.  
All 12 children attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had all become very close friends and quite the troublemakers, as their parents were. All was happy on the homefront. Things were going smoothly. The way it should be. A great way to end the story of the Hogwarts favorites.  
Finish

A/N: So! I FINISHED! whOOp whOOp! FINALLY! Well...I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it! Thanks again to all those that sent me good reviews! I'm ecstatic that you thought it was great! Be looking for a new story I've got coming up. The summery is "What if Hermione and Draco "got together"? Would their friends be accepting? If not? What would happen? How will they handle it?" Or something to that effect. If you have any story titles you'd like to share...I'd greatly appreciate it! Because right now...I've got NOTHING! But anyway...Thanks so much again for the reviews! I'm so happy! whOOp whOOp! Thanks you guys! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
MajorFanFic


End file.
